


Of Eclipses, Ley Lines, and Full Shift Werewolves (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Derek, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek, And always will be, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deputy Derek Hale, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski in Love, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Eventual Cora Hale/Lydia Martin, F/M, Fluff, Forced shift, Full Shift Werewolves, Good Peter, Happy Ending, He's Little Okay, Hurt Stiles, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Oblivious Pack, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Pining Lydia Martin, Protective Derek, Protective Pack, Protective Peter, Protective Stiles, Relationship Reveal, Scott Being an Idiot, Scott Finds Out, Scott is a Bad Friend, Secret Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Spanish Translation, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Traducción, Werepup Derek, is that a thing?, ley lines, solar eclipse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Derek ha estado notando que su control se desliza en los días previos al Eclipse Solar. Cuando va a comprobar la tierra Hale con Peter, sucede algo, forzándolo a él y a Peter a convertirse en lobos completos. Stiles los encuentra, descubriendo que Derek ha sido transformado en un cachorro de lobo sin ninguno de sus recuerdos, solo capaz de reconocer a las personas por su olor.Después de una conversación con Deaton Stiles descubre que hay líneas ley en Beacon Hills, específicamente en la propiedad Hale, lo que causó que Derek y Peter cambiaran.Desafortunadamente para ellos no hay nada que puedan hacer para revertirlo, excepto sentarse y esperar. Lo cual es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo cuando ninguno de los miembros de la manada puede entender por qué Derek solo quiere estar cerca de Stiles.





	1. Three Days Before the Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Eclipses, Ley Lines, and Full Shift Werewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955762) by [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby). 



> Esto es una ricuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, muchhiiisimas gracias a tabbytabbytabby por dejarme traducirlo ^^
> 
> A disfrutarlo

Derek está en el medio de hacerse un sándwich cuando sucede. Siente que sus colmillos y garras salen y sabe que sus ojos deben estar brillando rojos. El plato que sostiene en su mano se deslizó en su agarre, enviando fragmentos de vidrio por toda la cocina. Toma una respiración profunda, tratando de estabilizarse y controlarse. Hasta hace una semana, habían pasado años desde que sintió que su control cambiaba de esta manera, pero durante la última semana se sintió cambiando en los momentos más aleatorios. Como ahora mismo. Normalmente hacer un emparedado no provocaría una respuesta tan fuerte.

—¿Estás bien, Der? —Stiles le pregunta a Derek, lanzándole una mirada preocupada desde su lugar en el sofá.

Derek camina hacia el sofá y se sienta a su lado, poniendo su cabeza en sus manos mientras intenta controlarse. Estar cerca de Stiles generalmente ayuda y siente que sus garras y colmillos se retraen mientras su respiración se ralentiza. —No lo sé. Me he sentido triste estos últimos días. Creo que podría tener algo que ver con el eclipse que se avecina.

Stiles desliza su mano por la espalda de Derek, sintiendo que los músculos comienzan a relajarse mientras Derek cambia de posición hasta que está acostado con la cabeza sobre el regazo de Stiles. Stiles tiene que luchar una sonrisa. Descubrir que a Derek le gusta acurrucarse fue una agradable sorpresa cuando comenzaron a salir. —Podría ser. Podría investigar si quieres. ¿Alguno de los otros lobos lo está sintiendo?

Derek niega con la cabeza. —Así no. Creo que el único que podría hacerlo es Peter, aunque nunca lo admitirá. Dirigió una mirada fulminante a una anciana que caminaba por la calle la noche anterior. Tuve que decirle que era la iluminación.

Stiles sonríe, pasando una mano por el cabello de Derek. —¿Estás seguro de que Peter no era solo Peter?

—No. Parecía tan sorprendido como yo por lo que sucedió, —dice Derek, empujando la mano de Stiles. —Además, sé que Peter no está necesariamente preocupado por la seguridad de todos, pero no es imprudente. No correría el riesgo de revelarse así a los humanos.

—Es cierto. —Stiles dice, jugando distraídamente con el pelo en el cuello de Derek. Se sobresalta un poco cuando siente las garras en las piernas, pero no se mueve, haciendo todo lo posible para mantener su ritmo cardíaco y la respiración constante. Lo siguiente que él sabe es que Derek está saliendo disparado desde el sofá y correteando hacia la pared más cercana mientras mira a Stiles con ojos grandes y temerosos. —Derek. Cálmate. Está bien.

Derek niega con la cabeza, levantando una mano cuando Stiles intenta acercarse. —¡No! No puedo... Podría lastimarte.

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco, arrodillándose frente a Derek. —No seas ridículo. Podrías estar cambiando al azar, pero sé que nunca me harías daño, Der.

—Tú no sabes eso. Tú no sabes...

—Lo hago. Te conozco. —Stiles le dice, su voz firme, sin dejar lugar a discusiones. —Lo que sea que esté pasando no es tu culpa y lo resolveremos. Hablaré con Deaton y veré si él sabe algo, ¿de acuerdo? —Cuando Derek asiente, Stiles suspira y se pone de pie, extendiendo una mano para ayudar a Derek a ponerse en pie. Pone los ojos en blanco cuando Derek duda, agarrando la mano de Derek y tirando hasta que Derek se pone de pie. —¿Vas a estar bien mientras estoy fuera?

Derek asiente, dando un apretón a la mano de Stiles antes de soltarla. —Se supone que debo encontrarme con Peter en nuestra tierra para que podamos analizarla y comenzar a construir la nueva casa.

Stiles sonríe. —¡Está bien! Casi lo olvido. Aunque quería ir contigo. Todavía puedo...

Derek niega con la cabeza. —No. Deberías hablar con Deaton. Estaré bien con Peter.

—¿Estás seguro?— Pregunta Stiles, sin parecer convencido. —Si tú y Peter están afectados por lo que está pasando...

—Todo estará bien, Stiles. Estaremos fuera de la reserva lejos de todos. Y si pasa algo, te llamaré, ¿está bien? Lo prometo.

—Será mejor que lo hagas, —dice Stiles, inclinándose para besarlo.

Derek sonríe, besando a Stiles pero alejándose más rápido de lo que cualquiera de ellos hubiera deseado. Por mucho que le gustara estar de pie y besar a Stiles, no quería arriesgarse a lastimarlo, no con su control deslizándose de esta manera. —Deberías ponerte en marcha.

Stiles asiente, dándole a Derek un beso más rápido antes de salir por la puerta.

****

Derek llega al área donde la antigua casa solía estar frente a Peter. Inmediatamente siente que algo está mal. El aire a su alrededor se siente extraño y el olor... arrugó la nariz. Si la magia olía, él está seguro de que así sería. Acaba de sacar su teléfono para llamar a Stiles cuando Peter se detiene. Peter sale de su coche y toma fotografías, con los ojos inspeccionando el área.

—Tú también lo sientes, ¿no?, —Pregunta Derek, acercándose a Peter.

Peter asiente con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño. —No me gusta. Acabemos con esto para poder salir de aquí.

Derek está de acuerdo. Cuanto antes salgan de aquí, mejor. Él mira el teléfono en su mano y llama a Stiles. Él no sabe lo que está pasando aquí, pero necesita que Stiles lo sepa.

—¿Ya me extrañas, Der?, —Pregunta Stiles tan pronto como responde el teléfono, con una sonrisa clara en su voz.

Normalmente Derek recibiría una broma, pero ahora está tratando de concentrarse. Cuanto más se acercaban él y Peter al lugar donde se encontraba la casa, más mal sentía. Lo que está sucediendo aquí está afectando su cambio y cada vez es más difícil mantener el control. Una mirada a Peter le dice que tiene el mismo problema. —Stiles. Está sucediendo algo aquí. ¿Estás con Deaton? —Derek pregunta, las palabras arrastrando sus colmillos.

—Aún no. Me detuve para encontrarme con mi papá en la comisaría. ¿Por qué? Derek, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Estás cambiando de nuevo?

Derek puede sentir que algo comienza a cambiar en él, su mente comienza a perder el foco. La voz de Stiles es lo único que lo mantiene atado, pero no sabe cuánto tiempo durará. Derek mira a Peter para verlo a cuatro patas, gruñendo, con los ojos azules. —Mierda. Stiles, no sé lo que está pasando, pero necesito que vengas aquí. Y llama a Deaton. Pero a ninguno de la manada. Si esto afecta a los lobos, no los quiero aquí.

—¿Qué está afectando a los lobos?, —Pregunta Stiles, con la voz sonando aterrorizada. —¿Derek?

—No estoy seguro. —Derek grita. —Pero es realmente difícil para mí mantener el control ahora mismo. —Y Peter ya está... mierda. Stiles, lo siento. Te amo.

—¡¿Derek?! Derek! ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Derek! —Stiles mira su teléfono con los ojos muy abiertos para ver que la llamada está terminada. Él llama a Derek nuevamente y luego por segunda vez, pero no hay respuesta.

—¿Todo está bien, hijo?, —Pregunta el Sheriff, mirando a su hijo con expresión de preocupación en la cara. —¿Algo malo con Derek?

—No... no sé. Dijo que estaba teniendo problemas para mantener el control. Pensé que era por el eclipse, pero podría ser algo más que eso. Derek sonó aterrorizado. Nunca lo escuché sonar tan asustado. Necesito salir.

Stiles se marcha pero la mano del Sheriff en su brazo lo detiene. —Ahora espera un minuto aquí. Si algo está sucediendo, seguro que no vas a ir solo. No sabes lo que podría hacerte.

—No me hará nada. —Stiles dice, tratando de sacar su brazo del agarre de su papá. —Está afectando a los lobos, no a los humanos. E incluso entonces creo que solo a los lobos nacidos. Todavía no voy a poner en riesgo el resto de la manada, así que tengo que irme.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que es tu trabajo hacerlo?

—¡Porque mi novio está asustado con quién sabe lo que le está pasando!— Stiles suspira cuando los ojos del Sheriff se abren, pasando su mano libre por su cara. —¿Sorpresa?

—En realidad no. —El Sheriff dice, soltando el brazo de Stiles. —Me imaginé que estabais saliendo, o al menos iban a hacerlo. Pasáis una gran cantidad de tiempo juntos. Sin mencionar todas las caricias en el sofá. Derek siendo un lobo o no, no lo veo así con nadie más. A ti tampoco. Solo estaba esperando que me lo dijeras.

—Sí, bueno. Ahora lo sabes. ¿Podemos ir por favor? Necesito llegar a él. —Stiles dice, sintiendo una abrumadora sensación de desesperación y preocupación.

—Sí, vale. Podemos ir. Pero estoy conduciendo. Sé que estás preocupado y probablemente intentes acelerar.

—Papá, vamos. ¡Es una emergencia!

El Sheriff rueda los ojos. —Lo sé, hijo. Por eso estoy conduciendo. No puedes acelerar en tu jeep. Pero yo soy el Sheriff. Puedo salirse con la tuya.

Stiles sonríe a su papá y lo sigue fuera de la estación hacia su crucero. —Viviendo al límite.

El Sheriff resopla. —Siento que en comparación con las otras cosas que manejamos con un poco de exceso de velocidad, llegar al novio de mi hijo que podría estar en peligro no es un gran riesgo. Hablando de eso, ¿cuándo planeas contarles a los demás que tú y Derek están saliendo?

—Estábamos trabajando en ello, —le dice Stiles, con los ojos fijos en los árboles que pasan velozmente por la carretera. Él sabe que su papá está tratando de distraerlo, pero sé él lo permite. —No es como si no quisiéramos que lo supieran. Solo queríamos tener un tiempo para nosotros. Para acostumbrarse a ser una pareja, antes de que todos los demás decidieran meter la nariz en ella. Y no digas que no lo harían porque ambos sabemos que lo harían. Sabes que tendrán una opinión al respecto y ninguno de los dos quería tratar con eso de inmediato.

El Sheriff se acerca y acaricia la rodilla de Stiles. —Lo sé hijo. Pero vas a tener que decírselo eventualmente.

—Lo sé.

Unos minutos más tarde se detienen en la zona que alguna vez estuvo la casa Hale. Los coches de Derek y Peter están allí, pero no hay señales de Derek o Peter. Stiles siente que su corazón cae. Se pone peor cuando sale del automóvil y siente la energía que lo rodea. —Magia. —Respira. —Hay magia. Y mucha. Está cerca. Quizás deberías quedarte aquí

—Como el infierno que lo hago, —le dice el Sheriff. —Si vas a ir yo voy.

Stiles suspira pero asiente con la cabeza mientras comienza a rodear los coches, dirigiéndose hacia donde sabía que Derek planeaba construir la nueva casa. Él no ve o escucha nada al principio, pero luego lo oye, hay crujidos cerca y lloriqueos. Stiles mira a su alrededor y luego ve ropa en el suelo. Con el ceño fruncido, Stiles se acerca nerviosamente a la ropa, temeroso de lo que está a punto de encontrar. Efectivamente, la ropa es la misma que Derek usaba la última vez que Stiles lo vio. Más que eso, se están moviendo y el lloriqueo parece venir de debajo de él.

Stiles va a arrodillarse junto a él, pero la mano del Sheriff sobre su brazo lo detiene una vez más. —¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea, hijo? No sabes lo que podría ser.

—Desafortunadamente creo que tengo una muy buena idea de qué, o mejor dicho quién, podría ser. —Stiles murmura, se libera del agarre de su padre y se arrodilla al lado de la ropa. Él las mueve y siente que su aliento lo deja en el sitio con lo que encuentra. Debajo de la ropa hay un lobo negro, y tampoco uno adulto. El lobo es pequeño y lo mira con ojos rojos como la sangre. —Mierda. ¿Derek? —El lobo inclina su cabeza hacia su voz, sus ojos pegados a Stiles, obviamente cautelosos.

—¿Derek? —Pregunta el Sheriff, con voz llena de incredulidad. —¿Me estás diciendo que crees que ese lobo es Derek Hale?

—No pienso. Estoy seguro de que es. Derek estaba aquí. Dijo que se sentía mal y que tenía problemas para controlar su cambio. Este lobo está debajo de su ropa. Tiene ojos rojos. Estoy 99% seguro de que este es Derek.

—¿Por qué una mierda como ésta siempre te sucede a ti? —Stiles murmura mientras se acerca con cuidado al lobo, sacando su mano para permitirle oler su mano. Él puede estar seguro de que es Derek, pero algo le dice que no recuerda exactamente quién es Stiles. Si lo hiciera, Stiles probablemente ya tendría un puñado de lobos. El lobo huele vacilante la mano de Stiles, liberando otro largo gemido antes de comenzar a lamer la mano de Stiles. Stiles suelta una risa sobresaltada y el lobo, Derek, lo mira con ojos muy abiertos antes de acercarse a Stiles. —Hey Der.

Stiles mira como Derek intenta trepar a su regazo y falla porque es muy pequeño. Él se ríe y lo levanta, metiéndolo cerca de su pecho. Cuando Stiles mira hacia abajo, sus ojos ya no sangran, sino que son su color verde habitual. —Sabía que eras tú.

—¿Stiles?, —Pregunta su padre, sonando nervioso. —¿No dijiste que Peter también estaba aquí?

La cabeza de Stiles se levanta, mientras mira a su papá con los ojos muy abiertos. —Sí, lo era. Mierda. Él debe haber cambiado también. ¿Dónde…

Stiles calla cuando ve que los ojos de su padre se ensanchan mientras señala algo sobre la cabeza de Stiles. —Estoy bastante seguro de que ese es él, hijo. Y ese no es un cachorro de lobo.

Stiles lentamente gira su cabeza y mira en la dirección que su padre estaba señalando. Efectivamente, hay un lobo gigante sentado a unos metros de distancia, mirándolos. El lobo es gris en la parte superior, con mezclas en el lomo y la parte inferior con manchas blancas. Stiles tiene que admitir que es hermoso, tal vez no tanto como Derek, pero sus colores son sorprendentes. —¿Peter?

Stiles jura que si los lobos pudieran rodar los ojos, este lo haría. El lobo suelta un bufido, deja que sus ojos se vuelvan azules brevemente, antes de que se mueva más cerca. Stiles se queda completamente quieto, excepto para mirar a su padre y hacerle saber al otro hombre que debería hacer lo mismo. Algo le dice a Stiles que el lobo Peter está un poco más unido que el lobo que Derek parece ser. Peter se detiene justo en frente de Stiles y baja su cabeza para oler a Derek en los brazos de Stiles. El lobo Derek mueve su cabeza para oler a Peter, liberando un feliz ladrido y lamiendo la cara de Peter.

Stiles apenas se abstiene de reír al verlo. Aunque sonríe cuando el lobo Peter responde. —Entonces, necesito saber si tus recuerdos están más intactos que los de Derek. Pero obviamente no puedes decírmelo. O tal vez puedas. Bueno. Voy a hacerte algunas preguntas. Quiero que me des un ladrido por sí y 2 por no. ¿Lo tengo?

Stiles jura que el lobo suspira, pero un momento después él ladra. —Increíble. De acuerdo, entonces primero, ¿sabes quién soy?

Un ladrido. Bueno. Eso le da algo de trabajo con. —Umm... ¿y ahora qué?— Stiles mira a su padre que se encoge de hombros. Mira hacia Peter para ver al lobo observándolo. ¿Crees que estar aquí forzó el cambio?

Un ladrido. —¿Crees que también podría tener algo que ver con el eclipse?

Un ladrido. Stiles asiente. —Yo también. Bueno. No sé qué más podemos descubrir en este momento. Y la energía de este lugar realmente me pone nervioso. —Stiles mira al lobo en sus brazos y luego a su papá. —¿Crees que puedes llevar a Derek?

Su papá parece vacilante ante la idea. —Si él quiere que lo haga, Stiles. No parece que él recuerde mucho.

—No por apariencia, no. Pero creo que lo hace por olor. Extiende tu mano. El Sheriff extiende su mano vacilante, permitiendo que Derek lo huela. Cuando Derek lame la mano de su papá antes de empujar su cabeza contra ella, Stiles sonríe. —Mira, te lo dije. Ahora aquí, tómalo para que pueda ponerme de pie.

Stiles suavemente le entrega a Derek a su papá antes de ponerse de pie. Se inclina y recoge la ropa de Derek y Peter, guardando las llaves de Peter, y se vuelve hacia su papá. Él ve al lobo Derek retorciéndose en los brazos de su papá, claramente tratando de escapar. Se queda quieto cuando Stiles se acerca, mirándolo con pequeños ojos curiosos. —Creo que vamos a tener que llevarlos a casa con nosotros, al menos por ahora. —Stiles dice, extendiendo la mano para tomar a Derek de su padre. Derek inmediatamente se acurruca contra él, colocando su rostro en el cuello de Stiles. —Todavía tienes algo con mi cuello por lo que veo

Stiles oye una tos y se da vuelta para ver a su papá frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello y evitando sus ojos. —Eso no es algo que necesite saber.

—¿Qué? ¡Oh vamos! Eso no es... ¡es un hombre lobo!

Stiles escucha un bufido detrás de él y se da vuelta para ver a Peter mirándolo, con la boca abierta y la lengua fuera. Su papá resopla. —Peter no parece comprar esa excusa, hijo.

—¡No es una excusa! —Dice Stiles, tomando una respiración profunda cuando Derek suelta un largo gemido. Él pasa una mano tranquilizadora por su espalda antes de volverse hacia su papá. —Tenemos que salir de aquí. Necesito hablar con Deaton y ver si sabe lo que está pasando. Puedes tomar el coche patrulla y llevar a Peter y yo llevaré a Derek conmigo en su coche. Podemos volver por el coche de Peter más tarde si es necesario.

—¿Por qué no te llevas a Peter?, —Pregunta su papá. —Tengo que volver a la comisaría y no quiero tener que explicar por qué tengo un lobo adulto conmigo.

—Oh. Cierto. Sí. Peter, ¿por qué no...? Stiles mira a su alrededor y ve a Peter sentado al lado del coche. Pone los ojos en blanco, caminando hacia el lado del pasajero para poder sentar a Derek. Peter inmediatamente se sienta a su lado. Tan pronto como Stiles cierra la puerta, oye un aullido procedente del interior del automóvil. Sorprendido, mira por la ventana y ve a Derek esforzándose por trepar por la puerta del automóvil para llegar a la ventana donde Stiles todavía está de pie.

Maldiciendo, Stiles rápidamente rodea el coche, tirándose en el asiento. Tan pronto como se sienta, Derek comienza a arrastrar su cuerpo hacia él, sus pequeñas piernas no son capaces de hacerlo. Peter resopló, levantando a Derek por la nuca y colocándolo en el regazo de Stiles.

Stiles suspira, mirando al lobo Derek y sonriendo levemente cuando suelta un bostezo y se acurruca en el regazo de Stiles. —Ha sido un largo día.

Stiles decide esperar para llamar a Scott hasta que esté a salvo en la casa, con el pequeño Derek en su regazo lo hace sentir más cauteloso. Después de aparcar el coche, levanta a Derek, teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo y se dirige hacia el coche para dejar salir a Peter. Solo puede imaginar lo que sus vecinos deben pensar al verlo entrar con un lobo gigante a su lado y uno pequeño en sus brazos. Si alguien pregunta, siempre puede decir que Peter es un perro grande que es descendiente de un lobo.

Una vez dentro, Stiles pone a Derek en el suelo, dándole rienda suelta para deambular y saca su teléfono, mandando un mensaje rápido a Scott pidiéndole que venga. Normalmente enviaba mensajes al resto de la manada, pero con Derek pareciendo recordar a nadie, Stiles no quería arriesgarse a abrumarlo, especialmente con un montón de otros lobos desconocidos.

Stiles siente algo en su pie y mira hacia abajo para ver a Derek mirándolo. Sonriendo, Stiles se sienta con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, tirando del lobo Derek en su regazo. Casi de inmediato, Derek comienza a saltar sobre el pecho de Stiles hasta que no tiene más remedio que tumbarse de espaldas. Derek casi de inmediato se sube a su pecho, colocando su rostro en el cuello de Stiles. Una vez que el cachorro se asienta, Stiles no puede resistirse a tomar una foto de él y el lobo Derek. —Probablemente te va a molestar si recuerdas esto, pero eres un poco adorable Der.

Stiles escucha un bufido desde el otro lado de la habitación y mira hacia Peter para verlo desde a pocos pies de distancia. Stiles gira sus ojos. —Sí, sí. Tú también eres hermoso Peter.

Cuando Derek ya no se mueve, Stiles echa un vistazo hacia abajo y ver al cachorro de lobo dormido sobre su pecho. Stiles suspira. —Desearía haber conseguido una almohada. Este piso es duro.

Stiles oye un movimiento detrás de él antes de que Peter comience a empujarle la cara hasta que Stiles levanta la cabeza. Se sorprende cuando Peter se acomoda en el lugar donde su espalda está detrás de Stiles, donde Stiles puede apoyar su cabeza contra él y sus patas delanteras y su cabeza están en el pecho de Stiles justo al lado de Derek. —Bueno. Esto es inesperado.

Peter solo resopla y se posa con la cabeza apoyada en Derek. Este día se vuelve cada vez más raro y extraño.

Stiles debe haberse quedado dormido en algún momento porque lo siguiente que él sabe es que alguien toca la puerta de su casa, la voz de Scott se filtra en la habitación. —¿Stiles sigues ahí?

Stiles mira al aún dormido Derek y luego a la puerta antes de gritar. —Sí, amigo, en la sala de estar. La puerta está desbloqueada.

Un momento después, Scott entra en la entrada, examinando la escena con los ojos muy abiertos. —¿Uhh Stiles? ¿Por qué hay dos lobos en tu sala de estar?

—¿En serio, Scott?, —Pregunta Stiles, mirando a su mejor amigo. —Usa tus sentidos tío.

Scott olfatea el aire y luego mira a Stiles, conmocionado e incrédulo en su rostro. —Huelo a Derek y Peter. ¿Por qué yo…? De ninguna manera.

Stiles asiente sombríamente. —Me temo que sí.

—¿Pero cómo?

Antes de que Stiles pueda responder, Derek se despierta y deja escapar un fuerte gruñido, mostrando sus ojos rojos a Scott. Bajo diferentes circunstancias, el sonido probablemente sea adorable. Pero dado que viene de Derek y de que lo dirija a Scott, no hay otra razón más que él para estar en la misma área, no tanto. Stiles mira a Derek, pasando su mano por su espalda tratando de calmarlo. —Der está bien. Ese es Scott. No es que recuerdes a Scott.

—¿No recuerda?, —Pregunta Scott, mirando al pequeño lobo en lo mejor de Stiles antes de mirar a Peter que lo está mirando directamente a él. —¿Peter?

Los ojos de Peter se vuelven azules, lo que hace que Stiles ponga los ojos en blanco. —Sí, estoy bastante seguro de que Peter se acuerda. Derek parece reconocer los olores, así que tal vez deberías dejar que te olfatee la mano. Eso funcionó conmigo y mi papá.

Stiles pincha a Peter hasta que capta la indirecta y se levanta, permitiendo que Stiles se siente. Él sienta a Derek en el suelo por un momento hasta que se pone de pie y luego lo levanta de nuevo. Scott mira a Derek cautelosamente cuando Stiles comienza a caminar más cerca. Cuando extiende la mano como Stiles le ordena, Derek descubre los dientes y gruñe más fuerte. Scott tira su mano, alejándose de ellos.

—¿Qué demonios hombre?, —Dice Scott, mirando al pequeño lobo en los brazos de Stiles. —¿Estás seguro de que ese es Derek?

Stiles asiente, mirando al lobo que todavía está gruñendo, con los ojos pegados a Scott. —Sí, lo estoy. No sé por qué está haciendo esto.

—No vamos a poder hablar así, —dice Scott. —Mis instintos me dicen que haga que se someta, pero no creo...

Stiles niega con la cabeza. —No es Buena idea. Yo solo... —Mira alrededor de la habitación, los ojos cayendo sobre Peter antes de mirar a Scott. —Ve a la cocina. Estaré allí en un minuto.

Scott mira a Stiles con preocupación antes de asentir y dirigirse a la cocina. Stiles se inclina con Derek aún en sus brazos y mira a Peter. —Voy a tener que dejarlo aquí. Asegúrate de que no se meta en nada, ¿está bien?

Stiles no sabe lo que espera. No es como si Peter pudiera responderle. Excepto que lo hace, ladrando una vez como lo hizo antes cuando Stiles le hizo una pregunta. Stiles asiente, colocando a Derek en el piso al lado de Peter antes de dirigirse a la cocina, lanzando una última mirada de preocupación por encima del hombro.

****

Peter realmente debería haber sabido que su día iba a irse a la mierda. Si fuera inteligente, inmediatamente habría subido a su automóvil y se habría largado de la casa en que se encontraba una vez que notó que algo estaba mal. Pero no, eligió seguir a Derek aún más cerca de donde estaba la atracción de la energía. Derek tuvo la suerte de que estaba hablando por teléfono con Stiles cuando comenzó a suceder, tenía a Stiles para mantenerlo enfocado el tiempo suficiente para advertirle que algo estaba pasando. ¿Pero Peter? Su ancla habitual de manada no era lo suficientemente buena como para ayudarlo a mantener el control esta vez.

Odia estar atrapado de esta forma, tener que depender de los demás para las cosas. No tiene dudas de que Stiles descubrirá lo que sucedió y los cambiará de nuevo, es cuando, lo que le preocupa. Lo que también le preocupa es a Derek y por qué cambió a un cachorro de lobo sin sus recuerdos cuando Peter todavía tenía los suyos. Peter se sintió extrañamente protector con su sobrino debido a su estado vulnerable actual. Solo está contento de que Derek parezca recordar a Stiles por su olor, así que tenía al menos un humano en quien podía confiar.

El problema es que Derek no parece querer alejarse de Stiles ni por un minuto. Entonces él sabe que tan pronto como Stiles salga de la habitación con Scott, Derek se perderá. Efectivamente, en el momento en que Stiles desaparece, Derek comienza a aullar, el sonido es agudo y estridente. Se pone peor cuando Stiles no aparece de inmediato. Peter camina hasta que está directamente frente a Derek, poniendo su cara al nivel de la de Derek. Él trata de mostrar sus ojos, esperando que eso tenga algún efecto sobre el lobo más joven. Lo hace, Derek parpadea sus ojos hacia él e intenta moverse alrededor de Peter para seguir a Stiles. Ese no era el efecto que esperaba. Suspirando, Peter se agacha y levanta a Derek aún aullando en su boca y lo lleva al sofá.

Derek aún puede estar aullando, pero al menos está en un lugar lo suficientemente alto como para no poder escapar. Satisfecho, Peter se sienta frente a Derek, tratando de encontrar una manera de distraer a Derek. Antes de que pueda pensar en algo, Stiles entra corriendo a la habitación, yendo directamente hacia Derek. Se sienta en el sofá, levantando a Derek en sus brazos. Inmediatamente Derek deja de aullar y comienza a lamer la cara y el cuello de Stiles.

—¿Qué demonios, Peter?, —Pregunta Stiles, lanzando a Peter una mirada acusadora. Lo cual es un poco injusto. Stiles es el que se fue.

—Creo que eres tu hombre, —dice Scott desde su lugar claro al otro lado de la habitación. —Empezó tan pronto como saliste de la habitación. Tal vez te vea como una especie de figura paterna.

Peter realmente desea poder poner los ojos en blanco y decirle a Scott qué idiota es. En cambio, ladra dos veces, sabiendo al menos que Stiles lo entenderá. El idiota Alfa Verdadero, no tanto.

—¡Ves! Peter está de acuerdo.

Stiles gira sus ojos. —No, no lo hace, es él quien dice que no.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque desde el principio le dije que diera un ladrido por el sí y dos por el no, —le dice Stiles. —Esa es la única línea de comunicación que tenemos hasta ahora. —Stiles le lanza a Peter una sonrisa que realmente no le gusta. El punto es probado cuando Stiles abre la boca. —No a menos que podamos enseñarte a escribir con las patas.

Peter da un gruñido bajo con sus dos ladridos para mostrar cuánto no le gusta esa idea.

—Así que eso es un no a escribir con tus patas. Entendido. —Stiles alarga la mano para golpear a Peter en la cabeza y se ríe cuando el lobo le castañetea los dientes.

A Derek no le gusta, soltando un gruñido y mostrando sus dientes a Peter. Peter pellizca su oreja ligeramente en venganza, ganando un grito de sorpresa de Derek y un golpe de Stiles. —No seas malo.

Estos dos eran tan obvios, incluso con Derek en su forma de lobo. El hecho de que Scott pudiera ver el comportamiento de Derek hacia Stiles y pensar que era paternal es ridículo. Derek obviamente huele a sí mismo en todo Stiles y sabe que están conectados, que Stiles está a salvo. No necesitaba que le dijeran sobre su relación para resolverlo. Si él no fuera capaz de olerlo en ellos, lo habría descubierto simplemente observándolos. Las miradas, los toques persistentes, la forma en que siempre parecen derivar el uno hacia el otro, la forma en que huelen más felices cuando están juntos. Todo es tan obvio si sabes qué buscar. Los otros aparentemente no lo hacen.

El resto de la manada había llegado hace solo 10 minutos y estaban desconcertados por el comportamiento de Derek. Derek había reaccionado de la misma manera con los otros que con Scott, tal vez no con tanta hostilidad. Solo los miraba con recelo, gruñendo cuando alguien se acerca demasiado a Stiles.

—No entiendo por qué Derek está tan bien contigo, cuando está siendo cauteloso con los demás, —dice Scott, sus ojos observando la forma en que Derek está jugando actualmente con los dedos de Stiles.

—No a todos los demás. —Isaac dice, mirando hacia donde Peter descansa sobre la pierna de Stiles. Peter apenas les ha echado un vistazo todo el tiempo que estuvieron allí. Derek sin embargo, apenas les permitió entrar a la habitación sin gruñir. Lo que deja a Stiles en el sofá con Derek en su regazo y Peter delante de él mientras los lobos se paran en el otro lado de la habitación. El único con el que parece estar de acuerdo es con Lydia, que está sentada en la silla junto al sofá. —Parece estar bien con Peter y el Sheriff.

—Sí, pero Peter es familia, —dice Lydia. —Imagino que incluso como un cachorro de lobo él todavía sería capaz de sentir eso. Y el Sheriff... bueno, si Stiles huele a salvo para él, imagino que el Sheriff también lo haría.

—Él y Stiles pasan mucho tiempo juntos, —señala Malia. —Más que cualquier otra persona en la manada.

—Cierto.

****

Stiles solo ha escuchado a medias lo que dice la manada, enfocando su atención en Derek. Parece haberse calmado un poco, contento de solo recostarse sobre su espalda y jugar con los dedos de Stiles. Es algo que han hecho antes cuando Derek estaba en su forma humana. Derek se recostaba de espaldas con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Stiles, jugando distraídamente con los dedos mientras Stiles le frotaba círculos en el estómago. Esos pequeños momentos con Derek son sus favoritos. Seguro que ama cuando las cosas se calientan porque el sexo con Derek es increíble. Pero esos momentos de silencio son perfectos a su manera porque quieren decir que Derek está seguro y feliz.

Stiles sale de sus pensamientos cuando Scott le hace una pregunta. Stiles lo mira, tratando de regresar al presente. —¿Qué fue eso?

—Pregunté con qué se supone que debemos alimentarles, —pregunta Scott, sonriéndole a Peter. —¿Comida de perro?

4 ladridos de Peter.

—Eso es un doble no de Peter. —Stiles se ríe, apenas se abstiene de pasar sus manos por el pelaje de Peter. Sigues teniendo que recordarse a sí mismo que todavía es Peter y que no están en niveles de caricias. —¿Quieres que Scott te atrape un ciervo?

Cuando Peter ladra una vez, Scott le lanza una mirada preocupada. —¿Qué? ¿De verdad? No tengo que matar un ciervo, ¿verdad?

Peter le da a Stiles una mirada que claramente significa no o que él piensa que Scott es un idiota. Probablemente ambos. —Probablemente podamos simplemente alimentarlos con comida humana, dentro de lo razonable. A pesar de todo los chistes que hago, son lobos y no perros.

—De todos modos, —dice Lydia, tratando de reinar en la conversación. —¿No deberíamos ir a hablar con Deaton?

—Probablemente— dice Stiles, mirando preocupado a Derek. —Mi papá debería estar saliendo pronto. Le haré que se encuentre con nosotros en la clínica.

—¿Por qué?— Pregunta Malia, dirigiendo su mirada de Peter a Stiles. Ella parecía extrañamente calmada y curiosa sobre que su padre se convirtiera en un hombre lobo completo. Luego, nuevamente estuvo atrapada como un coyote por años, así que probablemente esto no la desconcierta demasiado.

—Derek se siente cómodo con mi papá. —Stiles dice, pasa las manos por el pelaje de Derek distraídamente. —Lo quiero allí en caso de que necesitemos alejar a Derek de allí. Espero que el responda pronto. Cuanto antes lo descubramos, mejor.

—Pensé que te gustaría más el lobo Derek, —dice Scott. —Al menos parece que le gustas. Dudo que Derek normalmente te deje hacer eso.

Stiles no responde, sintiendo que su corazón se aprieta. El lobo Derek es lindo y tierno, pero echa de menos al Derek humano. No puede decirle exactamente a la manada eso, no sin revelar su relación con Derek. Y no va a hacer eso sin discutirlo con Derek primero. Stiles le envía a Peter una sonrisa de agradecimiento cuando el lobo empuja su cabeza contra la pierna de Stiles. Es posible que Peter no lo sepa oficialmente, pero algo le dice a Stiles que lo descubrió hace un tiempo.

20 minutos después se detienen frente a la clínica. Stiles tiene a Derek sujeto a su pecho y envuelto en una de sus camisas, esperando que el olor lo calme. El Sheriff se acerca a ellos y aprieta el hombro de Stiles. —Vamos a resolver esto, hijo.

La cabeza de Derek asoma al escuchar la voz del Sheriff, haciendo que el hombre sonría y acaricie su cabeza. Sorprendentemente, Derek se apoya en el toque. —Al menos le gustas más que la manada en este momento.

—Creo que sabes por qué. —El Sheriff susurra con una sonrisa.

—¡Papá! —Susurra Stiles, sus ojos se mueven rápidamente, pero la manada ha desaparecido dentro.

—Bueno, es verdad.

Stiles niega con la cabeza, mirando a Peter cuando ladra una vez. —Sois los peores —murmura Stiles, girando y caminando hacia el edificio, su papá y Peter detrás de él. —No estoy seguro de cómo va a reaccionar Derek al estar en una habitación tan pequeña con la manada, así que si reacciona mal, voy a necesitar que te lo lleves a casa.

El Sheriff asiente, siguiendo a Stiles adentro, donde la manada está esperando. —Por supuesto hijo.

Por supuesto, Derek no lo toma bien. En el momento en que Deaton se acerca y comienza a tratar de examinarlo, Derek comienza a gruñir, sus ojos brillan de rojo. Deaton suspira, mirando a Stiles. —¿Puedes abrazarlo por favor? Necesito tomar un poco de sangre.

Stiles frunce el ceño, mirando de Derek a la aguja en la mano de Deaton. —Es eso realmente necesario.

—Me temo que sí. —Deaton solo se ve un poco arrepentido. —Necesito examinar su sangre. Trataré de ser rápido.

Stiles asiente, levantando a Derek de la mesa de examen y manteniendo a Derek cerca. Derek inmediatamente acomoda su rostro en el pecho de Stiles. Stiles casi suelta un grito cuando Derek ladra cuando la aguja entra, tratando de escalar por encima de Stiles y lejos de Deaton.

Después de eso, es imposible hacer que Derek se calme. Se niega a dejar a Deaton cerca de él, llegando casi a morder al hombre. Stiles no puede culparlo. Probablemente haría lo mismo si estuviera en la posición de Derek.

Peter está mucho más tranquilo, sentado pacientemente mientras Deaton lo examina. Cuando Deaton termina, mira a Stiles y Derek. —Creo que tengo lo que necesito.

—Entonces, ¿Derek puede irse?— Pregunta Stiles, pasando una mano suave por la espalda de Derek.

—Sí, tanto él como Peter pueden irse. Para el resto puedo prescindir de ellos.

Stiles asiente, girándose hacia su papá que ya se adelantó, listo para llevarse a Derek. Stiles mira a Derek, se inclina y le habla en voz baja. —No estoy seguro de lo mucho que vas a entender, pero mi papá te llevará a Peter y a ti a casa. Estaré allí tan pronto como pueda.

Stiles no puede evitar inclinarse y darle un beso en la cabeza a Derek, ignorando las miradas que probablemente obtenga del resto de la manada. El corazón de Stiles se aprieta cuando oye el modo en que Derek comienza a aullar tan pronto como Stiles está fuera del sitio. Solo espera que su padre o Peter puedan calmarlo. De lo contrario, va a ser una larga espera.

Stiles no tiene idea de cuánto tiempo desaparece Deaton. Probablemente fueron solo unos minutos, pero a Stiles le parecieron horas. Stiles pasó todo el tiempo caminando a lo largo de la habitación, ignorando las súplicas de Scott para que se sentara.

—¿Sabes lo que está pasando?, —Pregunta Stiles, sin dejar de andar de un lado a otro de la habitación, solo disparando una mirada a Deaton cuando entra a la habitación. Odia estar lejos de Derek en este momento, pero necesita saber lo que está pasando con él, y dado que Derek no es capaz de estar cerca del grupo en este momento, no tiene más remedio que estar aquí sin él.

—Creo que sí, sí. —Deaton dice, hojeando las páginas de uno de sus libros. —Hay líneas ley en Beacon Hills, una de las cuales se encuentra en la propiedad Hale. Es raro, pero a veces pueden actuar y hacer que los lobos nacidos cambien, generalmente conservando parte de su apariencia humana. Me imagino que emparejado con el próximo eclipse hizo que el cambio fuera más intenso, haciendo que tanto Derek como Peter hicieran un cambio completo.

—¿Es por eso que podía sentirlo también, verdad? Porque las líneas ley están ligadas a la magia.

Deaton asiente. —Sí, me imagino que serías capaz de sentir la energía y su atracción por tu chispa.

—¿Y no afectará a Scott y a los otros lobos?, —Pregunta Stiles.

Deaton niega con la cabeza. —No. Ellos son mordidos no nacidos. Sin embargo, los Hales están atados a esta tierra, por lo que probablemente haya tenido el efecto que tuvo sobre Derek y Peter.

Stiles suspira. —Pues, genial. Algo más para fastidiar a Derek. Por favor dime que hay una manera de arreglarlo.

—No estoy seguro. —Deaton dice, sonando demasiado calmado. —Puedo ver lo que puedo encontrar, pero creo que la situación debería corregirse.

—¿Corregirse?

—Sí. Una vez que las líneas ley eventualmente se asienten y el eclipse pase, deberían cambiar de nuevo. Podrían pasar unos días después de que termine el eclipse, pero deberían volver a la normalidad después de eso.

—¿Debería?— Pregunta Stiles. —¿No estás seguro?

Deaton le da a Stiles una sonrisa suave. —Nada es seguro Sr. Stilinski. Te dejaré saber si encuentro algo.

Deaton cierra el libro y se dirige a su oficina, aparentemente poniendo fin a la conversación. Stiles se dirige fuera, queriendo volver con Derek lo más rápido que puede, pero Scott lo detiene antes de que pueda subir a su jeep.

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer con Derek y Peter?, —Pregunta Scott.

Stiles inclina su cabeza, dándole a Scott su mejor '¿de qué demonios estás hablando?' —Derek y Peter obviamente se quedan conmigo.

—¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea?, —Pregunta Isaac. —Es Peter. Y sí, puede que recuerde quién es, pero eso no es exactamente tranquilizador, ya que Peter es una especie de psicópata.

—Ha mejorado. —Stiles les dice, sorprendido de encontrarse realmente defendiendo a Peter. —Y no voy a echarlo. —Ayuda a Derek al tenerlo cerca.

—Sí, pero ¿por qué es tu responsabilidad cuidar a Derek?, —Pregunta Scott, mirando a los demás antes de continuar. —Somos manada. Al menos deberíamos ayudar hasta que vuelvan a cambiar.

Stiles se ríe. —¿Estás bromeando? Apenas te deja entrar en la misma habitación que él sin volverse loco. No voy a dejar que cuides de él. No se sabe lo que podría pasar.

Isaac cruza sus brazos, dándole a Stiles una mirada no impresionada. —¿Nos dejas? Él es nuestro Alfa... o uno de ellos. Entonces, ¿qué te da el derecho de decidir qué es lo mejor para Derek?

—Porque él es.... —Stiles se detiene, atrapándose a sí mismo antes de que pueda terminar esa frase, solo completándola en su cabeza. Mi novio. Stiles suspira, con las manos apretadas a los costados. Como el infierno, iba a dejar que se lleven a Derek. —Porque él confía en mí. Y lo conozco mejor que nadie. Ni siquiera trates de discutir conmigo sobre eso. Lo conozco. Sé lo que él querría. Ya dejó en claro lo que quiere a su manera. Él se queda conmigo así que déjalo.

Stiles va a entrar en su jeep, pero las palabras de Scott lo hacen detenerse. —Al menos deberías tratar de encerrarlos o encadenarlos el día del eclipse.

Stiles se da vuelta, dándole a Scott su mirada más sucia. —No estoy encerrando a Derek. Va a estar bien durante el eclipse, siempre y cuando no tenga a nadie que lo antagonice.

—Es por tu propia seguridad, Stiles. —Lydia dice con voz tranquila. —Cachorro de lobo o no, él sigue siendo un alfa. Si pierde el control y te muerde... si conoces a Derek tan bien sabrías lo culpable que lo haría sentir.

Stiles sabe que ella tiene buenas intenciones, que está tratando de pensar qué es lo mejor para él a su manera, pero todavía siente que lo han abofeteado. Parte de él sabe que ella tiene razón, que si algo le sucediera a Stiles mientras Derek estuviera así, cargaría con esa culpa para siempre. No sería su culpa, pero Derek es el rey de culparse a sí mismo por cosas que no debería.

—Veré cómo se comporta a medida que se acerca al eclipse. Si él comienza a actuar, haré algo al respecto. Pero no lo estoy encadenando.

—Bien. —Scott dice, aparentemente decidiendo que es mejor dejar que la discusión con Derek sea por ahora. —¿Pero qué pasa con Peter?

—Peter todavía recuerda cuál es su ancla y parece tener el control. —Stiles dice, sin querer siquiera pensar en el tipo de lucha que sería mantener a Peter encadenado en algún lado. —Pero también lo vigilaré a él.

Stiles se dirige a casa sintiéndose un poco mejor que antes de hablar con Deaton. Claro, tenía una respuesta y una idea de cuándo Derek cambiaría de nuevo, pero eso no ayuda. Derek y Peter seguirán atrapados en su forma de lobo por otros 6 días. Y ahora tiene que lidiar con la manada metiendo la nariz. Él no sabe cuántas más de sus preguntas puede hacer antes de que finalmente se rompa y confiese solo para quitárselos de encima.

La casa está silenciosa cuando Stiles se detiene. Él no sabe si debería sentirse preocupado o aliviado. Stiles camina tranquilo hacia la casa, sin querer asustar a Derek. Lo que ve cuando entra a la sala de estar lo hace detenerse. Su papá está durmiendo en el sofá, que no es nada nuevo. Su papá se queda dormido todo el tiempo mirando los partidos. Lo que es sorprendente es que Derek está acurrucado en el pecho de su papá, la cara metida en su cuello, durmiendo profundamente. Stiles sonríe, sacando su teléfono para tomar una fotografía rápida. Cuando se da vuelta para ir a la cocina, salta. Peter está sentado en la entrada de la cocina mirando a Stiles.

—¿Stiles? —Oye a su padre preguntar.

Stiles suspira, debe haber hecho un ruido cuando vio a Peter. Stiles se siente aliviado cuando se da vuelta y Derek todavía está dormido. —Veo que hiciste un amigo, —dice Stiles, sonriendo a su padre.

Su padre mira con cariño a Derek. —Él quería estar en el sofá conmigo. Pensé que se acurrucaría al final. Me sorprendió muchísimo cuando se acurrucó así.

—A él le gusta abrazarse, —dice Stiles encogiéndose de hombros. —Y ahora tengo pruebas de que tú también.

—No estoy seguro de que ese sea una buena forma de chantaje, hijo. —Su padre niega con la cabeza. —Entonces, ¿qué descubriste de Deaton después de que nos fuimos?

Stiles se sienta con la espalda apoyada en el sofá, queriendo estar cerca de Derek. —Deaton piensa que está relacionado con la magia y que van a cambiar por sí mismos. Dijo que hay líneas ley en Beacon Hills y que una resulta estar en la propiedad Hale y está actuando mal. Como Peter y Derek son Hales y lobos nacidos, se vieron más afectados por el poder de las líneas ley. Eso y el próximo eclipse forzaron el cambio.

—¿Cuándo dijo él que cambiarían?

—Él piensa unos días después del eclipse.

Stiles escucha un bufido y luego el sonido de las patas en el suelo de baldosas de la cocina. Él mira para ver a Peter saliendo por la puerta. Cuando mira a su padre, el hombre solo se encoge de hombros. —Pensé que sería bueno para ellos salir de vez en cuando. Especialmente Peter ya que él tiene sus recuerdos. No puedes mantenerlo encerrado aquí.

—Si tú lo dices. Él es el que corre el riesgo de correr por Beacon Hills como un lobo gigante.

—Me imagino que Peter conoce los riesgos— es todo lo que dice su papá.

Un momento después, Derek comienza a moverse sobre el pecho de su padre antes de parpadear lentamente. Sus ojos inmediatamente encuentran a Stiles y suelta un gemido agudo mientras intenta trepar hasta él. Stiles se pone de pie, inclinándose ligeramente para levantar a Derek en sus brazos. —Sí, te extrañé demasiado... bueno, pequeñín,

Derek le lame la cara en respuesta.

—Me pregunto cuánto de esto va a recordar. —Su padre reflexiona.

—No estoy seguro. —Stiles se encoge de hombros, sonriendo hacia el lobo en sus brazos. —Creo que nos iremos a la cama. Te veré mañana papá.

—Noches hijo.

Stiles deposita a Derek en su cama cuando sube al piso de arriba y rápidamente se pone un pantalón de chándal y una camisa vieja de Derek. Él debate dejar al lobo en su habitación mientras se cepilla los dientes, pero decide no hacerlo. Deja que Derek explore el baño mientras hace lo que debe hacer antes de recogerlo y llevarlo a su habitación.

—Sabes, te estás echando a perder por haber sido llevado a todas partes, —le dice Stiles, volviendo a ponerlo en su cama. Stiles rápidamente se esconde bajo las sábanas, sonriendo cuando Derek se acurruca a su lado, ambos listos para dormir un poco después del largo día que han tenido.


	2. Two Days Before the Eclipse

 

Cuando Stiles se despierta, él sabe que algo está raro. Hay un peso extra cerca de su cabeza, le resulta más difícil respirar por la nariz, y cuando abre la boca para bostezar, se llena de pelo. Sin piel. Definitivamente es pelaje. Parpadeando con los ojos abiertos todo lo que ve es una forma negra. Luego sus sentidos regresan lentamente a él y se da cuenta de que la forma peluda es Derek. Derek, que ahora es un pequeño lobo y se fue a dormir en la almohada de Stiles anoche. Stiles debe haber rodado sobre su estómago en medio de la noche, plantando su cara directamente en el pelaje del lobo.

Con un suspiro, Stiles se levanta y mira alrededor de su habitación, negándose cuando ve a Peter en el fondo de la cama. No está durmiendo, pero está mirando a Stiles con la boca abierta y la lengua colgando. —Incluso como lobo eres espeluznante— murmura Stiles.

Derek elige ese momento para bostezar, estirando todo su cuerpo sobre la almohada. Stiles le sonríe, rascándole su vientre recién expuesto. El lobo parpadea hacia él, moviéndose bajo su toque. Hay movimiento en la cama y luego Peter está allí, frotándose sobre Derek. Cuando Derek ve a Peter, él ladra, se inclina y lame la cara de Peter al mismo tiempo que lo golpea con sus pequeñas patas. Peter debe haberlo esperado esta vez porque no retrocedió, sino que mordió suavemente una de las patas de Derek.

Stiles está desconcertado ante la vista. Derek, al ser así, lo entiende. Él no recuerda... bueno, Stiles no está seguro de lo que recuerda, pero no parece ser mucho. Sin embargo, los recuerdos que tenga no parecen agobiarlo o hacerlo tan reservado como suele ser. Excepto cuando se trata del resto de la manada, de quién parece más cauteloso que antes. Él ha estado dando y recibiendo afecto más fácilmente de Stiles, incluso antes de que comenzaran a salir, así que Derek queriendo abrazarse como un lobo no es nada nuevo. Es la forma en que él está con su papá y Peter que lo está tirando.

Sin embargo, Peter tiene sus recuerdos, por lo que verlo tan abiertamente afectuoso e incluso lúdico con Derek es extraño. Tal vez estar en su forma de lobo lo hace un poco menos reservado.

—Necesito usar el baño y la ducha. —Stiles le dice a Peter, quien lo mira en reconocimiento mientras Derek continúa golpeándole la cara. —¿Quieres sacar a Derek afuera por un rato? Trata de mantenerlo distraído.

Peter asiente con la cabeza lo mejor que puede como un lobo y va a recoger a Derek.

—¡Asegúrate de que se quede en el patio! —Stiles lo llama.

Stiles escucha, dando un suspiro de alivio cuando no escucha de inmediato a Derek comenzar a aullar. Se apresura al baño a bañarse, sin saber cuánto durará.

****

Peter se siente aliviado cuando la distracción parece funcionar. Derek corre alegremente por el patio persiguiendo todo lo que se mueve. Una mariposa se acerca demasiado y Derek ladra, tratando de noquearla con sus patas. Entonces Derek ve un conejito en los arbustos. Se inclina con la cabeza en el suelo, gruñendo mientras avanza. El conejo, por supuesto, se da cuenta y corre hacia los árboles. Cuando Derek intenta seguir, Peter lo detiene con una pata en la espalda. Derek gira su gruñido hacia Peter quien solo resopla, mostrando sus ojos al pequeño lobo.

Cuando Peter mueve su pata, Derek se da la vuelta y comienza a saltar hacia él, gruñendo todo el tiempo. Peter tarda un momento en darse cuenta de que Derek intenta jugar con él. Al principio, simplemente se sienta allí, sin saber qué hacer. Entonces él decide que no hay daño en complacer a Derek. Si va a estar atrapado en su forma de lobo por un tiempo, podría tratar de disfrutarlo lo mejor que pueda. Él ladra, salta a Derek antes de salir corriendo. Derek ladra alegremente antes de comenzar a perseguir a Peter por el patio.

Peter no sabe cuánto tiempo pasan simplemente persiguiéndose en el patio. De vez en cuando, Peter se ralentiza y Derek salta hacia él, gruñe juguetónamente antes de correr, dejando que Peter lo persiga. Entonces Derek se detiene de repente, olfateando el aire, sus ojos se dirigen hacia la casa. Es entonces cuando Peter oye la risa que viene de la casa. Él gira la cabeza para ver a Stiles y al sheriff parados frente a la puerta mirándolos, Stiles con su teléfono en la mano. Por supuesto que los estaba filmando.

La sonrisa de Stiles crece cuando Derek comienza a correr hacia él. Él se inclina y recibe un golpe en el culo cuando Derek se clava en él. —Sabía que sabías cómo usar esas pequeñas piernas tuyas.

Peter mira como Derek lame la cara de Stiles antes de tropezar con él. Se lanza sobre la pierna de Stiles y luego salta, repitiendo el proceso cuando Stiles no se mueve. La realización parece golpear a Peter al mismo tiempo que Stiles, quien se sienta con una sonrisa. —Quieres que juegue.

Stiles se pone de pie, le da su teléfono a su papá, antes de correr detrás de Derek. Derek ladra alegremente, permitiendo que Stiles lo persiga por el patio. Hasta que Stiles se detiene, corriendo en la otra dirección, Derek inmediatamente lo persigue tan rápido como sus pequeñas patas lo dejan.

Peter se dirige hacia el sheriff, que está filmando todo. Eventualmente Stiles cae de espaldas, jadeando pesadamente, pero con una sonrisa todavía en su lugar. Se ríe cuando Derek intenta trepar sobre él, levantando al lobo y colocándolo sobre su pecho.

—Incluso con uno cachorro de lobo, esos dos se quieren. —El sheriff murmura, cariño claro en su voz. —No es que hayas oído eso de mí. —El Sheriff añade rápidamente, dándose cuenta de lo que acaba de dejar escapar. Él mira a Peter para ver que el lobo ya lo está mirando. —Aunque ya lo sabías, ¿no es así?

Peter ladra y el sheriff se ríe. —Por supuesto que sí. Me sorprende que los demás no ya lo haya descubierto. Especialmente con lo cerca que Stiles ha estado manteniendo a Derek.

Si Peter pudiera hablar, le recordaría al Sheriff lo ajena que puede ser la manada, especialmente Scott, por lo que las posibilidades de que alguno de ellos descubriera que algo ocurría entre Stiles y Derek eran escasas. Si alguno de ellos lo descubriera, sería Lydia, y solo porque ella es la más brillante en una caja de bombillas muy apagadas.

El Sheriff debe darse cuenta de esto porque suspira y niega con la cabeza. —Ellos son inconscientes, lo sé. Stiles probablemente terminará metiendo la pata y diciéndoselo antes de que cualquiera de ellos tenga la oportunidad de resolverlo.

Peter ladra una vez, porque en eso se ha convertido la vida, comunicándose a través de ladridos que significan sí o no. Después de que esto terminará, realmente necesitaba unas vacaciones fuera de Beacon Hills.

****

Han pasado algunas horas desde que están corriendo. Ahora que está sentado, Stiles no está seguro de querer levantarse pronto. Stiles mira a Derek, que una vez más le muerde los dedos. —Realmente necesitamos conseguir un juguete. Tal vez Lydia pueda recoger uno y traerla.

Derek apenas lo mira mientras continúa masticando. Es lindo, pero todavía le duele el corazón con lo mucho que extraña a Derek. Su Derek. Porque sí, este es Derek, pero tampoco lo es. Realmente no. Echa de menos hablar con Derek o incluso simplemente sentarse en silencio mientras Derek leía uno de sus libros y Stiles investigaba. Echa de menos la voz de Derek, su risa, la forma en que sostendría a Stiles cuando dormían. O al menos lo intentó. Stiles se mueve mucho en su sueño, pero de alguna manera se despertó tocando a Derek de una forma u otra.

Despertar esta mañana sin Derek envuelto alrededor de él había sido difícil. La idea de pasar otros 5 días sin Derek es más difícil y lo llena de un anhelo incontrolable. Solo va a tener que distraerse y esperar que Deaton tenga razón y que Derek y Peter cambien por ellos mismos después de que pase el eclipse. Si no, bueno, Stiles tendría que resolverlo. Quizás Lydia también podría traer algunos libros sobre magia, específicamente sobre líneas ley. Obtener una mejor comprensión de la situación le haría sentir más en control de la situación.

Stiles toma su teléfono, haciendo todo lo posible para enviar un mensaje de texto a Lydia con una sola mano. Él sabe que hubo tuvo errores tipográficos, pero ella lo entenderá. Stiles suspira, quitándose los calcetines y tirándolos a través de la habitación. Derek se sienta derecho, mirando el área donde los calcetines de Stiles aterrizaron. Stiles lo mira, levantando una ceja. —¿De verdad? ¿Quieres jugar con mis calcetines?

Derek gime, tratando de salir de Stiles y del sofá. Encogiéndose de hombros, Stiles pone a Derek en el suelo, mirando divertido mientras el lobo muerde los calcetines. Stiles observa la escena antes de tener una idea. Levanta a Derek, lo lleva a la cocina antes de agarrar sus calcetines desechados y esconderlos.

Stiles apenas ha escondido el segundo antes de que Derek regrese corriendo. Se dirige al lugar donde estaban los calcetines, husmeando mientras mira alrededor de la habitación. Stiles observa fascinado cómo Derek camina por la habitación, con la nariz en el suelo mientras busca a su presa. Stiles sabe en el momento en que Derek encuentra uno porque él se inmoviliza, liberando un alto gruñido antes de abalanzarse. El calcetín vuela por el aire, aterrizando a unos metros de Stiles. Entonces Derek se abalanza sobre el calcetín de nuevo, gruñendo y tirando del calcetín con los dientes.

Después de un rato, Stiles se lleva el calcetín completamente arruinado, riéndose cuando Derek gruñe e intenta recuperarlo. —Creo que has matado a este Der.

Derek abandona el calcetín, corriendo en busca del otro. Stiles lo deja jugar mientras le envía un mensaje a Lydia, con la esperanza de que agote algo de su energía y tome una siesta. Pasan unos minutos más tarde cuando Stiles levanta la vista de su teléfono y advierte lo silencioso que está. Stiles comienza a entrar en pánico, pensando que tal vez Derek se deslizó por él y salió. Él comienza a mirar alrededor de la habitación, gritando el nombre de Derek con la esperanza de que el lobo se haya escondido en alguna parte. Suspira un suspiro de alivio cuando mira en la esquina detrás de una de las mesas de los extremos, viendo a Derek dormido acurrucado, con el calcetín aún medio en la boca. Stiles se ríe en voz baja, se abre paso entre una silla y la mesa, levanta suavemente a Derek en sus brazos y lo acomoda en el sofá.

Stiles se sienta allí mirando a Derek dormir por unos minutos antes de darse cuenta. Con todo lo que ha estado sucediendo, olvidó llamar a Cora y contarle lo que le pasó a su hermano y a su tío. Suspirando, Stiles levanta su teléfono preparándose para tener una llamada telefónica muy incómoda y costosa.

—¿Stiles? —Preguntó Cora, la voz ya sonaba preocupada al otro lado del teléfono. —¿Hay algo mal?

—¿Por qué simplemente asumirías que algo anda mal? —Pregunta Stiles. —Tal vez solo quería llamarte y hablar.

—Sé cuánto cuesta Stiles una llamada telefónica a Sudamérica. Dudo mucho que esto sea una llamada social. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Le pasó algo a Derek?

Stiles hace una mueca, mirando al cachorro de lobo en su regazo. —Uhh sí. Derek se transformó en un cachorro de lobo. Y Peter es un lobo completo ahora. Pero Peter al menos parece recordar cosas.

Cora está en silencio por un momento, tanto que Stiles tiene que retirar el teléfono para comprobar que todavía están conectados. —Supongo que hay una forma de devolverlos a su forma natural, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Bueno no. Pero Deaton dice que deberían cambiar de nuevo unos días después del eclipse ya que el cambio parece estar relacionado con el eclipse y las líneas ley en su tierra.

—¿Debería volver?, —Pregunta Cora.

—¡No!, —Responde Stiles rápidamente. Lo último que necesita es otro lobo a quien cuidar. —No lo hagas. Eres una Hale, así que si vuelves existe la posibilidad de que cambies también.

—No creo que sea tan malo. Podría ser divertido.

—Cora.

—Estoy bromeando, Stiles. —Cora se ríe. —No quiero quedarme atrapado como un lobo. Aunque voy a necesitar ver fotos de Derek y Peter. Por favor dime que tienes algunas.

Stiles ríe sorprendido. —Sí, tengo fotos y videos.

—Aún mejor.

—Pareces extrañamente calmada sobre esto. —Stiles dice, preguntándose por qué no parece estar tan concentrada en que su familia se vea obligada a cambiar a sus formas de lobo.

—Sé que lo que sea que esté sucediendo lo manejarás. —le dice Cora. —Derek confía en ti, así que confío en ti. Además, sé lo mal que debes estar apenado por Derek, así que debes querer que vuelva a su forma humana.

—No estoy triste. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Oh, por favor. —Cora dice, y Stiles casi puede imaginar la expresión petulante en su rostro. —Peter me ha estado informando sobre cómo bailan el uno alrededor del otro. Cuando hablé con él hace unos días, parecía pensar que finalmente habíais conseguido su mierda juntos y comenzaron a salir. ¿Tenía razón?

Stiles se queda en silencio por un momento, debatiendo sus opciones. Él lo conoce y Derek había decidido mantener su relación en privado, pero eso nunca incluía mentir abiertamente si alguien preguntaba. —Sí, la tenía. Hemos estado juntos un poco más de un mes.

—Bien, estoy contenta. —Cora dice amablemente antes de que su voz tome un tono amenazante. —Pero para que lo sepas, si lo lastimas, iré a por ti.

—Agradable como siempre, Cora. —Stiles murmura. —No lo lastimaré. Ha pasado por muchas cosas y solo quiero que sea feliz.

—Lo sé. —Cora dice, voz suave. —Y lo haces feliz. Lo sé por la forma en que habla de ti. Ambos tienen algo bueno en Stiles. Aférrate a ello.

—Lo haré.

—Bien. Cuida de él. ¡Y te no olvides enviarme por correo electrónico esas fotos y videos!

Stiles acepta, jurando que solo le enviará las que no son embarazosos. Él conoce a Cora lo suficientemente bien como para saber que ella las sostendría sobre las cabezas de Derek y Peter durante mucho tiempo y no va a arriesgarse. Cuelgan poco después de eso, Stiles se siente un poco mejor ahora que Cora lo sabe.

Lydia aparece una hora más tarde, con los brazos llenos de libros. Ella gesticula con su cabeza hacia su coche. —Tengo algunas bolsas en el asiento trasero si puedes cogerlas.

Stiles asiente, corriendo rápidamente afuera para sacar las bolsas de su coche. Vuelve a la casa y encuentra a Lydia en la cocina, sacando ollas y sartenes de los armarios. —¿Qué está pasando?

—Asumo que no has comido mucho hoy. —Lydia dice, dándole a Stiles una mirada cómplice. —Así que traje algo de pollo. Pensé que tanto tú como los lobos podrían comerlo.

Stiles se ríe cuando oye un ladrido en la sala de estar. —Peter no parece tener un problema con eso. Gracias Lyds.

—Por supuesto. —Lydia le da a Stiles una pequeña sonrisa. —Siempre estás cuidando a todos los demás, es momento de que alguien venga a cuidarte. Especialmente porque Derek no es capaz de hacerlo.

—¿Qué? Derek no cuida de mí.

Una mirada de Lydia muestra que ella no lo compra. —Oh por favor. Los otros podrían no haberse dado cuenta, pero yo sí. E incluso si no hubiera sospechado nada antes, se habría vuelto aún más obvio ahora por la forma en que estás siendo tan protector con Derek. Y el hecho de que él parece confiar en ti más que nadie. Aunque ese siempre ha sido el caso con vosotros dos.

Stiles se queda boquiabierto y solo cierra la boca cuando Lydia le lanza una mirada penetrante. Él sabe que podría negarlo y esperar hasta que Derek regrese a la normalidad antes de contárselo a la manada. Decírselo a Cora fue una cosa, ella es la familia de Derek y sinceramente lo asusta. No quiere pensar en lo que habría hecho si Stiles le hubiera mentido y que ella se enterara. Por otra parte, Lydia puede ser igualmente aterradora. Entonces Stiles solo suspira, sus hombros se desinflan. —¿Alguien más sabe?

Lydia lo abraza, presionando un rápido beso en su frente antes de retroceder. —No. Y no seré yo quien se lo diga. Eso depende de ti y de Derek.

—No es que quisiéramos ocultarlo. Solo queríamos tiempo.

—No tienes que explicarme tus razones a Stiles. —Lydia le dice cuando había vuelto a moverse por la cocina. —Sé lo entrometidos que todos pueden ser. Ahora, pásame el pollo, ¿sí?

Stiles le da a Lydia el pollo, asintiendo con la cabeza en silencioso agradecimiento, antes de asomar la cabeza por la esquina para ver a Derek. Afortunadamente, parece que Derek todavía duerme en el sofá, acurrucado junto a Peter, que tiene los ojos en la televisión. Peter viendo televisión no es extraño, lo extraño es que Stiles no recuerda haberlo encendido. Stiles se encoge de hombros, volviendo su atención a Lydia. —¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?

Lydia niega con la cabeza. —Debería estar bien. Traje algunos libros sobre líneas ley que pediste. —Señala la pila sobre la mesa. —No estoy segura de lo útiles que serán.

Stiles le da una sonrisa de agradecimiento, se sienta a la mesa y toma uno de los libros. —Cualquier cosa es mejor que nada en este momento.

Stiles hojea las páginas mientras Lydia cocina, tomando nota de los títulos de los libros y los números de las páginas si encuentra algo interesante o si también quiere volver a ellos. La mayor parte de lo que lee es interesante y siente que sabe mucho más sobre líneas ley que antes, pero cree que tal vez Lydia tenía razón. Por más interesante que sea, no siente que cualquier cosa que lea pueda ayudarlo realmente. Stiles cierra el libro, dejándolo a un lado con un gruñido de frustración.

—¿Nada?, —Pregunta Lydia, lleva dos platos de comida a la mesa.

Stiles niega con la cabeza. —No es que la información sea mala, simplemente no es nada que pueda ayudar. O básicamente dicen lo que Deaton ya nos dijo, que cambiarán por sí mismos.

Lydia palmea su hombro, tomando asiento a su lado. —Lo siento Stiles. Sé lo muchos que debes querer que regrese.

—No es solo para mí, —le dice Stiles, mirando por encima del hombro a la sala de estar. —Es para él. Claro que es adorable y no recuerda ahora, pero lo más probable es que lo haga. No puedo evitar pensar que estar atrapado así es como quitarle su libre albedrío de nuevo y lo odio. Odio ser parte de eso. Odio hacer algunas de estas cosas con él sabiendo que son cosas que normalmente no haría.

—Stiles, estoy segura de que no has hecho nada que lo haría sentir incómodo. Abrazarse y dormir juntos, es algo que ya hacéis ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero…

—No hay peros —dice Lydia, cortando su argumento. —Derek confía en ti, en cualquier forma. Estás haciendo lo que tienes que hacer para mantenerlo feliz y seguro. Él lo entenderá a Stiles. Ambos lo harán.

Stiles asiente, mirando hacia la sala de estar para ver a Derek empezando a moverse en el sofá. —Debería llevarles su comida.

En el momento en que Stiles tiene dos platos con comida en las manos, Peter se abrió paso hacia la cocina, un Derek somnoliento detrás de él. Stiles sonríe, colocando uno de los platos frente a la estufa. —Eso es tuyo Peter. A menos que quieras comer en la mesa.

Peter mira desde el plato de comida en el piso hasta la mesa antes de mirar a Stiles. Cuando él no hace ningún movimiento por la comida, Lydia resopla. —Creo que él quiere comer en la mesa.

—Por supuesto que sí. —Stiles murmura, recogiendo el plato y caminando hacia la mesa con él. Peter se sube a la silla frente a Lydia, esperando pacientemente a que Stiles la coloque frente a él. —No sé lo que mi padre ha estado haciendo, pero te estás alimentando.

Peter la da a Stiles la ‘mirada’ antes de cavar en su comida. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Stiles dirige su atención a Derek que espera pacientemente a sus pies. Se sienta en su asiento antes de colocar el plato con la comida de Derek frente a él, frotando su cabeza con cariño cuando el lobo huele tentativamente antes de darle un mordisco. Una vez que Stiles está seguro de que Derek va a comerlo, vuelve su atención a su propia comida.

—¿Quieres decirme que no los has alimentado?, —Pregunta Lydia, curiosa.

Stiles se encoge de hombros, asegurándose de tragar su comida antes de hablar esta vez. —Mi papá los alimentó anoche cuando estábamos en la clínica y luego los alimentó esta mañana antes de ir a trabajar. Aunque estoy bastante seguro de que alguien —, Stiles le lanza una mirada a Peter, —no comió en la mesa esta mañana.

Peter no se molesta en responder, no es como si realmente pueda hacerlo.

—No veo el daño., —dice Lydia. —Él podría estar en forma de lobo ahora, pero recuerda que no es realmente un lobo, al menos no así. Tampoco querrías comer en el suelo si estuvieras atrapado en forma de animal pero recordaras que eras humano.

—Supongo que no.

—Y si fuera Derek quien hubiera conservado sus recuerdos, no lo harías comer en el suelo

—¡Está comiendo en el suelo ahora!, —Dice Stiles, haciendo un gesto hacia el pequeño lobo en el suelo junto a sus pies.

—Porque es pequeño. —Lydia le recuerda, no es que realmente necesite un recordatorio de eso. —Ambos sabemos que si él fuera tan grande como Peter, él estaría aquí y ni siquiera me digas que no lo haría.

Peter ladra una vez. Stiles le lanza una mirada. —Te mantienes alejado de esto y comes tu comida. —Cuando Peter solo inclina su cabeza, Stiles mira su plato para encontrarlo vacío. —¡Ve a ver televisión entonces!— Peter no se mueve, solo sigue mirando a Stiles. —Déjame adivinar, quieres más.

Peter ladra de nuevo y Stiles se levanta, agarrando el plato de Peter y tratando de conseguirle más pollo gruñendo todo el tiempo. —Esto es todo lo que estás consiguiendo. Estoy guardando algo para mi papá.

—Ya le puse un recipiente en la nevera. —Lydia le dice una vez que se sentó de nuevo.

Stiles le envía una sonrisa de agradecimiento. —Eres la mejor, Lyds.

Lydia se encoge de hombros. —Lo sé. Ahora come tu comida antes de que se enfríe.

Pasan otros minutos antes de que Lydia vuelva a hablar. —Espera, ¿por qué no desayunabas con tu padre? Siempre desayunan juntos cuando ambos están en casa.

Stiles inmoviliza, parándose medio camino de su boca. —Estaba con Derek en la sala asegurándome de que estaba comiendo.

—¿Y no podía comer en la cocina?

—No quería que se distraiga.

Lydia levanta una ceja. —¿No quería que se distraiga o que solo deseara una excusa para mirar televisión mientras comía?

—¡Oye! Te haré saber que mis motivos fueron completamente desinteresados —, dice Stiles, pero sabe que la sonrisa que está apareciendo en su rostro dice lo contrario.

—Entonces, si estuviste en la sala de estar con Derek, ¿significa eso que tu padre y Peter comieron aquí solos?

—Bueno, sí—, dice Stiles, sin pensar en nada hasta que mira a Peter. —Realmente te dejó comer en la mesa, ¿no?

Peter da un ladrido. Stiles mira a Lydia cuando ella comienza a reír de inmediato. —¿Qué?

—Es solo que... Me imagino a tu papá y a Peter sentados aquí desayunando juntos— dice Lydia, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

Stiles comienza a romperse a sí mismo una vez que obtiene la imagen en su cabeza. Su padre en su uniforme sentado frente a Peter completamente cambiado compartiendo miradas forzadas sobre los huevos. —Estoy decepcionado de no haber tenido una foto.

—Deberías quedarte. —Stiles le dice a Lydia más tarde esa noche. —Ya se está haciendo tarde. Entonces podemos tomar el desayuno por la mañana.

Stiles espera que Lydia discuta, pero en cambio solo se encoge de hombros. —¿Por qué no? Sin embargo, voy a necesitar pedir prestada ropa para dormir. Y no estoy durmiendo en el sofá, así que será mejor que estés preparado para compartir tu cama.

—Siempre y cuando estés preparada para compartirla con dos lobos.

Mientras Lydia se cambia, Stiles tiene un momento para pensar cuánto han cambiado las cosas. Años atrás, la idea de que Lydia durmiera en la misma casa que él, y mucho menos en la misma cama, lo habría llevado al pánico. Ahora es fácil para él arrastrarse a un lado de su cama con Lydia en el otro y Derek acurrucado entre ellos. Peter pronto se une a ellos, acurrucado en el fondo de la cama.

Stiles oye la risa desde la puerta y gira la cabeza para ver a su padre parado allí, con el teléfono en la mano. —¿En serio papá?

El Sheriff se encoge de hombros. —No actúes como si no me hubieras hecho lo mismo. De hecho, sé que me has hecho lo mismo.

—Sí, bueno…

—Déjame adivinar. —John dice, guardando su teléfono. —¿Es diferente cuando no eres tú?

—Exactamente. —Stiles le lanza una sonrisa a su padre. —¿Quieres entrar en esta acción de abrazo?

—Creo que estoy bien durmiendo en mi propia cama, solo. —John responde, comenzando a salir de la habitación. —Que durmáis bien, niños. Empiezo temprano mañana, así que estaréis solos para desayunar.

—Buenas noches sheriff—, dice Lydia, dándole al hombre una sonrisa cansada.

El Sheriff les desea buenas noches, dejando la puerta semiabierta por si Peter quiere irse en medio de la noche. Stiles mira a Derek para ver al lobo ya dormido. Él sonríe con cariño, rascándole la parte superior de la cabeza.

Levanta la vista para ver a Lydia mirándolo, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. —Hemos recorrido un largo camino, ¿no?

Lydia aprieta su mano en respuesta, cerrando los ojos. —Realmente lo hechos hecho.


	3. One Day Before the Eclipse

El día siguiente es casi como el primero. Stiles se despierta con una bocanada de pelo negro por que Derek encontró su camino en la almohada de Stiles de nuevo. Solo que esta vez abre los ojos y ve a Lydia sonriéndole. —Déjame adivinar, —murmura Stiles, —tomaste una foto.

Lydia sonríe. —Tomé algunas, en realidad. Os veíais tan lindos durmiendo así.

Stiles gime, enterrando su rostro en su almohada. —¿Hora es?

—Casi las 10 —responde Lydia. —Tienes que levantarte. Peter ha salido, pero estoy seguro de que Derek necesita salir. Y probablemente tenga hambre.

—¿No puede Peter llevarlo? No quiero levantarme todavía.

Stiles oye a Lydia suspirar, luego hay movimiento. Él espera que ella se vaya. Lo que no espera es que el peso de Derek al lado de su cabeza desaparezca, seguido por la almohada que se saca de debajo de él.

—Diviértete durmiendo sin tu almohada. —Lydia dice, sonriéndole con sorna, antes de sacar de la habitación a un Derek con aspecto soñoliento.

Stiles se queda allí, debatiendo si debería levantarse o no. Luego lo oye, el sonido de Derek aullando desde abajo. Entonces la voz aterrada de Lydia lo alcanza. —¿Qué demonios? Stiles! ¿Por qué está aullando?

Stiles se ríe, todo su cuerpo tiembla por la fuerza en que se ríe, antes de que se apiade de Lydia y se dirige escaleras abajo. Sus vecinos probablemente piensen que están torturando animales con todo lo que Derek ha estado aullando últimamente. Su papá contó una historia sobre cuidar al perro necesitado de un amigo, pero no está seguro de cuánta gente lo compre. Lo único que ha impedido que se llame a control de animales es que su padre sea el Sheriff.

Cuando Stiles entra a la cocina, Lydia está angustiada, sosteniendo un Derek todavía aullando contra su pecho. Ella mira a Stiles con los ojos muy abiertos cuando entra a la habitación. —No sé por qué comenzó a hacer esto. Tan pronto como entré a la cocina él comenzó y...

Stiles toma a Derek de Lydia, sin sorprenderse cuando el lobo deja de aullar inmediatamente y comienza a acariciar su cuello. —A él simplemente no le gusta cuando no puede verme, supongo.

Lydia le lanza una mirada no impresionada. —Bueno, podrías haberme dicho eso antes de irme con él.

—No estaba seguro de si lo haría, —le dice Stiles. —Peter lo llevó afuera ayer sin mí y Derek estaba bien.

—Peter es un lobo y su familia. Por supuesto que iba a estar bien con Peter. Huele a manada.

Stiles se encoge de hombros y abre la nevera para ver si puede encontrar algo para comer. Él realmente no tiene ganas de cocinar nada, pero tiene que preocuparse por Derek y Peter. Saca una caja del congelador y mira a Lydia. —¿Pueden los lobos comer waffles?

—Honestamente. —Lydia murmura, apartando a Stiles del camino para que pueda mirar a través de la nevera. —Sacas a Derek afuera y mira si puedes encontrar a Peter y voy a encontrar algo para que comamos.

Stiles le envía una sonrisa de agradecimiento. —Eres la mejor Lydia.

—No lo olvides.

Stiles suelta a Derek tan pronto como sale, permitiendo que el lobo corra por el patio y haga lo suyo. Solo ha estado afuera unos minutos cuando Peter entra al jardín yendo directo hacia Derek. Derek corre directo hacia él, lamiéndole felizmente la cara cuando Peter se inclina para olerlo. Stiles está feliz de que Peter sea tan indulgente con Derek.

Stiles pasa las próximas horas pasando el rato con Lydia. Ambos hojean algunos de los libros que Lydia trajo sobre líneas ley, compartiendo cosas si encuentran algo interesante. Stiles aún no ha encontrado nada que pueda ayudarlo a estabilizar la línea ley en la propiedad Hale y lograr que Derek y Peter cambien. Realmente desea poder regresar al área por sí mismo y tener una mejor sensación, pero no puede dejar a Derek en este momento y lo último que quiere hacer es traerlo de regreso.

Stiles cierra el libro en su regazo y mira a Lydia y a Derek, teniendo en cuenta lo cómodo que Derek parece estar a su alrededor. Mucho más cómodo que él alrededor de los lobos. —Realmente no me di cuenta ayer, pero Derek parece mucho más tranquilo a tu alrededor que con los demás, especialmente a Scott. Quiero decir, aparte del aullante incidente de esta mañana, obviamente.

Lydia mira hacia arriba desde su lugar en el piso con Derek. —Probablemente tiene algo que ver con lo que huele. Scott y Derek realmente no se ven mucho fuera de las reuniones de la manada así que imagino que a Derek probablemente le huele como un lobo desconocido. Un lobo desconocido que también huele a ti, que por lo unido que está Derek no es algo que le guste. Además de que pasáis la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, por razones obvias, creo que soy el único otro miembro de la manada que rodea a Derek mucho más allá de las actividades de la manada. Debe ser capaz de oler eso o de oler los tres olores mezclados.

Stiles asiente. —Eso y que tú no eres un lobo desconocido.

—Eso también.

—Sabes, hablé ayer con Cora, —dice Stiles, cambiando bruscamente de tema.

—¿En serio? —Pregunta Lydia, fingiendo despreocupación. —¿Qué pasa?

—¿De verdad, Lydia? Sobre Derek y Peter, obviamente. Merecía saber qué estaba pasando con su hermano y su tío.

—¿Ella va a volver?

Stiles niega con la cabeza. —Le dije que no lo hiciera. Por ahora. Ella es una Hale. No quería arriesgarme a que se viera afectada y terminar en la misma situación que Derek y Peter.

—Apuesto a que sería hermosa como un lobo. —Lydia murmura, principalmente para sí misma.

Stiles resopla. —Bueno sí. Ella es una Hale, por supuesto que lo sería. Probablemente va a ir a visitarme una vez que todo se establezca aquí, o al menos se tranquilice lo suficiente como para que no se vea obligada a cambiar.

—Bueno. Eso es bueno. Sería bueno volver a ver a Cora.

Stiles sonríe. —Uh huh. Apuesto a que lo sería.

Lydia le tira una almohada a la cara, que Stiles atrapa con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. —Cállate.

Stiles se ríe, dejando la almohada a un lado. —¿Por? Solo dije que sería genial para ti ver a Cora de nuevo.

—Stiles.

Stiles ignora el tono de advertencia en su voz. —Tal vez deberías invitarla a salir mientras está de visita.

Lydia suspira, acariciando distraídamente el estómago de Derek. —¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso? Es muy probable que quiera volver a Sudamérica.

—Tal vez no lo haga si tuviera una razón para quedarse.

—Ella la tiene. Ella tiene a su hermano y su tío aquí y eso no fue suficiente. Sería tan estúpido asumir que sería una buena razón para que ella se quedara. Además, voy a volver a la escuela al final del verano de todos modos.

—Lyds. Eres increíble. No puede hacer daño intentarlo y ver qué pasa. —Stiles le dice, estirándose y apretando su mano. —Podríais iros a alguna parte lejos de Beacon Hills y conquistar el mundo. En realidad, tal vez sea mejor si no estaría juntas. Ambas ya sois lo suficientemente aterradoras.

Lydia niega con la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. —Tal vez tendré que hacerlo ahora.

—Siempre y cuando uses tu brillantez para el bien.

—Obviamente. No hemos luchado contra el mal en los últimos años solo para acabar mal.

—Entonces, ¿eso significa que vas a invitarla a salir? —Pregunta Stiles, con una sonrisa de mierda en su rostro.

—Si te hace callar al respecto. —Lydia rueda sus ojos con cariño. —¿Por qué te importa tanto que le pida a Cora que salga?

—Porque quiero que seas feliz. Y sí, sé que puedes hacer eso sin estar en una relación. Pero obviamente te gusta ella así que...

Lydia le sonríe a Derek cuando el lobo corre hacia la almohada al lado de Stiles, tratando de meterse debajo. —¿Y piensas porque a ti y a Derek les salió bien que todos deberían ir a por la persona de sus sueños?

Stiles sacude la cabeza, apartando la almohada de las patas de Derek. —Las almohadas no Der. Tienes tus juguetes. —Le da a Derek una vez más los juguetes masticables que Lydia le compró antes de volverse hacia ella. —¿Acabas de admitir que Cora es la chica de tus sueños?

Lydia cae al suelo con un gemido. —Tal vez. Te hice una pregunta. Deja de cambiar de tema.

—Tú eres la que está cambiando el tema. —Stiles se ríe y se sienta a su lado. —Pero bien, sí, creo que la gente debería ir por lo que quieren. La vida es demasiado corta para permitirnos las cosas que nos hacen felices solo porque tenemos miedo.

—No sabía que creías en los finales felices.

Stiles mira hacia abajo, donde Derek se ha sentado contra él, felizmente masticando su juguete. —Tal vez algo cambió mi opinión.

****

Stiles se congela cuando oye un golpe en la puerta principal. Él no espera a nadie. Lydia se fue hace unas horas y ahora los lobos saben que deben llamar antes de venir. Vacilantemente se levanta para abrir la puerta, mirando a Derek quien está acurrucado contra Peter en el sofá. Tan pronto como Stiles abre la puerta, Erica entra caminando, Boyd pisándole los talones. Stiles se adelanta, queriendo poner distancia entre ella y Derek por si Derek reacciona mal. —¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

Erica levanta una ceja y pone mala cara. —Acabamos de regresar a la ciudad. Pensé que estarías feliz de vernos.

—Lo estoy. Claro que lo estoy. Pero es tarde.

—Son las 7:30. —Boyd dice, estudiando a Stiles. —Fuimos a ver a Derek pero él no estaba en casa, así que vinimos aquí.

—Oh, —dice Stiles, aclarando su garganta cuando su voz se eleva. —Umm... ¿por qué habéis venido aquí?

Erica pone los ojos en blanco. —Porque Derek usualmente está aquí cuando no está en su apartamento. Puedo oler que está aquí, Stiles. ¿Dónde está?

—Umm... sobre eso. —Stiles se frota la parte posterior de su cuello, sintiéndose un poco culpable por no pensar en llamar a los betas y contarles lo que pasó con Derek. Entonces otra vez él ha estado preocupado. —Derek es una especie de lobo.

—¿En serio?, —Pregunta Erica. —¿Te has golpeado la cabeza o algo así? Él siempre ha sido un lobo.

—No, no como... quiero decir que en realidad es un lobo. Un cachorro de hombre lobo completamente cambiado. Peter también. Bueno, Peter está más maduro. Pero él todavía está completamente cambiado.

Boyd cruza sus brazos. —Explícate.

—Dijo que se sentía mal los últimos días debido al eclipse que se avecinaba. Su control comenzaba a deslizarse. Luego, hacedos días, cuando salió a la reserva para revisarla y poder comenzar a hacer planes para reconstruir su casa, algo sucedió y él cambió. Él y Peter han estado atrapados así desde entonces.

—¿Hay alguna manera de arreglarlo?, —Pregunta Erica.

—Nada aparte de esperar. —Stiles suspira, pasándose una mano por la cara. —Deaton cree que volverán a cambiar unos días después del eclipse.

Erica asiente, luego ve a Derek, soltando un agudo chillido, intentando rodear a Stiles para alcanzarlo. —Déjame ir, Stiles. ¡Él es tan lindo! ¡Quiero abrazarle!

Stiles niega con la cabeza, ocultando a Derek de su vista. —Solo espera. Ha sido un poco cauteloso con los otros lobos y ambos deben tener cuidado.

Erica hace una mueca, pero Boyd, siempre habla la voz de la razón. —¿Que necesitamos hacer?

—Derek necesita oler, —les dice Stiles, yendo al sofá y levantando a Derek. Él ha estado extrañamente silencioso todo este tiempo. Mucho más tranquilo que la primera vez que vio a Scott y los demás.

Derek golpea su cabeza contra la mano de Boyd cuando lo huele, haciendo que él sonría.

Cuando Erica extiende su mano, Derek la olfatea cuidadosamente antes de darle unas pocas lamidas. Erica sonríe orgullosamente, tomando a Derek de Stiles. —No estabas preocupado por nada. Por supuesto, él todavía nos ama.

—Tal vez sea porque sois su betas, —dice Stiles. —Como si realmente os hubiera convertido.

—¿No ha sido bueno con los otros lobos?, —Pregunta Boyd, enviando una sonrisa hacia Erica antes de dejar que sus ojos se centren en Stiles.

—Le gruñe a Scott si se acerca demasiado. Y no parece que le guste Malia. Él está un poco mejor con Isaac. Él solo le gruñó una vez.

—Tal vez tiene algo que ver contigo, —dice Erica, mirando hacia arriba desde donde estaba rascando la cabeza de Derek. —Isaac también es uno de sus betas, así que debería estar bien con él. Excepto que no lo hace.

Boyd inclina la cabeza, luciendo pensativo. —¿Por qué sería eso?

—Porque huele a Scott, obviamente. Y Derek obviamente tiene un problema con Scott en esta forma.

—Sí, lo sé, —dice Stiles. —Lydia parece pensar que es porque es un lobo desconocido, y que huele a mí.

—Sí exactamente, es por tu culpa. Scott es tu mejor amigo y su olor está en ti. Derek obviamente no le gusta eso. Él ve a Scott como una amenaza. Él es territorial.

Los ojos de Stiles se ensanchan. Eso tiene sentido. Debido a que Stiles y Derek están saliendo, a Derek le huele que están conectados de alguna manera, incluso si no entiende bien cómo. De alguna manera, ve a Stiles como suyo. —Oh diablos. Esto es mi culpa.

Peter resopla desde el sofá y Stiles le lanza una mirada.

—¿Así que Peter se acuerda?, —Pregunta Boyd, mirando al otro lobo.

—Eso parece. Aunque realmente no puede decírmelo, hemos creado nuestra propia forma de comunicarnos.

—¿Cómo?

—Le hago una pregunta y él ladra una vez para sí y dos veces para no, —dice Stiles, levantando las manos cuando Erica levanta una ceja sin estar impresionada. —Es lo mejor que tengo. Él no puede hablar exactamente.

—Tal vez no —dice Erica, devolviendo a Derek a Stiles. Ambos saltan cuando Erica aplaude emocionada. —¡Ooh tal vez podríamos hacer que deletree cosas! ¡Como poner el alfabeto en algún lado y que apunte a las letras con su pata!

Stiles está a punto de decirle que es una idea ridícula, pero se detiene antes de que las palabras salgan de su boca. —Eso es... en realidad no es una mala idea.

Erica le lanzó una sonrisa. —Por supuesto que no. Se me ocurrió.

—¿Dónde conseguiremos las letras?, —Pregunta Boyd. —¿Las imprimimos?

Erica niega con la cabeza. —Mucho más simple. Existen letras magnéticas. ¡O tienen esas letras de espuma para niños!

—Las letras magnéticas probablemente costarán menos dinero. —Stiles le dice. —Y podríamos guardarlos y usarlas. Las letras de espuma no serían tan reutilizables.

—No hasta que uno de nosotros tenga hijos, —dice Erica. —Lo que sucederá eventualmente.

Stiles solo se encoge de hombros. —Si quieres ir y comprar letras de espuma, estás invitado. No puedo salir de la casa ahora mismo de todos modos.

—¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?

—A Derek no le gusta que no estoy cerca. Y no puedo llevarlo exactamente conmigo.

Erica resopla. —Estoy segura de que Derek puede durar una o dos horas sin su Stiles.

Stiles se prepara para discutir y luego decide que lo mejor sería mostrárselo. Así que le devuelve a Derek, asegurándose de que el lobo lo vea cuando sale de la habitación y se va a la cocina. Parte de él espera que Derek permanezca calmado porque eso significaría que realmente podría salir de la casa y dejar a Derek con Erica y Boyd. Está a punto de dar un suspiro de alivio y caminar hacia la sala de estar cuando comienza el aullido. Stiles se queda quieto, queriendo aclarar su punto.

Ni siquiera un minuto después Erica entra corriendo a la cocina, poniendo a un Derek angustiado en sus brazos. —Bueno. Punto probado. Te creo. Derek necesita estar cerca de ti.

Stiles suspira, mirando al lobo en sus brazos. No puede evitar sonreír y descansar su cabeza sobre Derek cuando el lobo comienza a acariciar su cuello. No puede culpar a Derek por eso, no cuando necesita estar cerca de Derek tanto como el lobo necesita estar cerca de él. Claro, él necesita su tiempo solo para ducharse y esas cosas, pero él todavía está en la casa en esos momentos.

La idea de dejar a Derek solo no le gusta demasiado. Aunque sabe que en algún momento tendrá que hacerlo si quiere tener una mejor comprensión de lo que está causando su cambio. Podría ser temporal, pero no quiere arriesgarse a que algo como esto suceda en el futuro. Especialmente si Derek planea construir una casa en la propiedad Hale justo en el camino de una de las líneas ley. Su padre trabaja en el turno de noche el día después del eclipse, por lo que Stiles debería poder dejar a Derek con él durante unas horas. Hasta entonces, solo tiene que concentrarse en lograr que Derek y Peter superen el eclipse sin ningún problema.


	4. Day of the Eclipse

—Tengo que irme. —Derek dice, agarrando sus llaves y su cartera del mostrador. —Se supone que debo encontrarme con tu padre en la comisaría.

—Sí pronto serás el Agente Hale —dice Stiles, lanzando a Derek una sonrisa. —Mejor no llegar tarde. Quieres dejar una buena impresión.

—Él ya sabe quién soy, Stiles. Cualquier impresión que él tenga de mí es inamovible.

—Bueno, entonces es bueno que le gustes, —dice Stiles. —Y que recibiste una excelente recomendación de su hijo.

—¿Crees que eso tiene mucho peso?, —Pregunta Derek, dándole a Stiles una sonrisa descarada.

—Oh definitivamente.

Derek se ríe, apretando el hombro de Stiles mientras pasa. —No debería haber tardado tanto si querías pasar el rato y cenar. Puedo recoger algo.

Stiles lo despide, saca un libro de cocina y lo hojea distraídamente. —Nah. Haré algo. ¡Buena suerte! ¡Te amo!

Las manos de Stiles todavía están en las páginas, su respiración se acelera al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. Derek y él ni siquiera estaban saliendo y ¿solo le dijo al hombre que lo amaba? ¿Qué demonios? Derek seguramente iba a odiarlo ahora. O las cosas al menos se pondrían incómodas.

De repente hay una sólida presencia a lo largo de su espalda y la respiración de Stiles se atraganta en su garganta, su ritmo cardíaco se dispara cuando Derek habla suavemente contra su oreja. —Yo también te amo, Stiles.

Stiles suelta una risa sobresaltada y se vuelve hacia Derek. —Estamos haciendo las cosas al revés, ¿verdad? Quiero decir que ni siquiera hemos ido a una cita o nos hemos besado o...

Las palabras de Stiles mueren en su garganta cuando Derek se inclina para besarlo, solo retrocediendo lo suficiente como para que sus labios se froten cuando habla. —¿Desde cuándo alguna vez hemos hecho las cosas de la manera correcta?

—Nunca. —Stiles sonríe, inclinándose para besar a Derek de nuevo solo porque puede. —Ahora, por más que disfruto esto, realmente necesitas irte.

Stiles se sobresalta cuando Derek comienza a darle pequeños lametones en la cara. —Y tienes que despertar.

Los ojos de Stiles se abren de repente, cayendo de inmediato sobre la cara de Derek. Excepto que es Derek como un cachorro de lobo, y no el Derek de su sueño. Stiles cierra sus ojos otra vez, dejando que el lobo continúe lamiéndole la cara mientras trata de reorientarse. El sueño, bueno recuerdo, lo golpeó duro. Era como si su cerebro hubiera decidido que necesitaba revivir el momento en que él y Derek se juntaron, con la adición de Derek lamiéndole la cara, por supuesto. Porque eso no había sucedido. Al menos no en ese momento.

Stiles suspira, empujando suavemente a Derek fuera de él y sentándose. El lobo gime, tratando de arrastrarse sobre el regazo de Stiles. Peter no está cerca así que Stiles levanta a Derek en sus brazos y lo lleva al baño con él. Él se alivia a sí mismo y luego se cepilla los dientes antes de decidir que es mejor ducharse.

—Es algo bueno que ya me hayas visto desnudo o de lo contrario esto podría volverse incómodo cuando cambies de vuelta. —Stiles le dice al lobo mientras se desviste para la ducha. —Voy a ir detrás de esta cortina por unos minutos, pero aún estaré aquí. Y no sé por qué te digo esto, ya que no es como si pudieras entenderme en este momento.

Stiles sacude la cabeza, girando el agua a la temperatura correcta antes de meterse en la ducha. Stiles escucha los sonidos de angustia de Derek mientras jabona su cuerpo pero no oye nada a excepción de un pequeño quejido y el sonido de Derek arañando el costado de la bañera.

—Estaré fuera de combate Der. Solo tengo que lavarme el pelo . —Stiles dice, una vez más, no está seguro de por qué le está diciendo eso al lobo.

Stiles está en proceso de enjuagar su cabello cuando sucede. Se calla y luego está el sonido de Derek moviéndose por el inodoro, y de repente hay un lobo saltando a la ducha con él. Stiles grita, sus pies se deslizan por el suelo resbaladizo antes de caer sobre su trasero. Stiles se asoma a la cara muy húmeda del lobo Derek. Entonces él se ríe. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se agarra el estómago, temblando por la fuerza de su risa. Se ríe más fuerte cuando Derek comienza a ladrar y a saltar sobre él.

—¿Todo está bien, hijo?. —Stiles escucha a su padre preguntar desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño. —Escuché gritos y luego un golpe.

Stiles le sonríe a Derek, secándose el agua de la cara. —Todo está bien. Derek realmente quería ducharse.

El Sheriff se ríe. —¿Cómo llegó hasta allí?

—Ni idea. Él debe haberlo decidido.

El Sheriff guarda silencio por un momento antes de volver a hablar, la diversión clara en su voz. —Bien, ya que él ya está allí, es mejor que lo laves. Creo que hay champú para perros debajo del fregadero.

—No estoy... ¿por qué tenemos champú para perros? Ni siquiera tenemos un perro, —pregunta Stiles, confundido. Stiles escucha un momento pero su padre no responde. —¿Papá? ¡Lo digo en serio! ¿Por qué tenemos champú para perros?

Cuando no obtiene una respuesta, suspira, saltando de la ducha para ver si su padre decía la verdad. Efectivamente, de hecho hay una botella de champú para perros debajo del fregadero. Stiles se envuelve la toalla alrededor de la cintura y ajusta el agua para que salga desde del grifo y no del cabezal de la ducha.

Oye un golpe en la puerta y luego su papá asoma la cabeza, sosteniendo un tazón. —En caso de que necesites algo para enjuagar el champú.

Stiles toma el tazón de su papá. —¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ayudar?

El Sheriff mira desde Stiles a Derek, que está sentado en la bañera mientras el agua fluye a su alrededor mirándolos, antes de negar con la cabeza. —Nah. Creo que puedes manejarlo.

—Uh uh. Simplemente no quieres mojarte.

—Ya estoy vestido para el trabajo. No quiero arriesgarme. —El Sheriff ríe, ya retrocediendo fuera de la habitación. —Peter está abajo. ¿Quieres darle un baño también?

Stiles mira a su padre por encima del hombro. —Como el infierno. Si él necesita un baño, puedes hacerlo. Ya sabes, ya que sois tan amigos ahora.

—Tú eres el que lo deja dormir en tu cama. Piensa en eso.

Stiles arrugó la nariz. Había estado esforzándose mucho para no pensar en el hecho de que en realidad Peter estaba durmiendo en su cama. Es fácil olvidar o pretender lo contrario con Peter en su forma de lobo. —Es por Derek. Le gusta tener a Peter cerca.

—Uh huh. Será mejor que te laves a tu hijo. No querrás ahogarlo, —dice el sheriff, señalando el hombro de Stiles.

Los ojos de Stiles se ensanchan cuando se da vuelta hacia la bañera para ver que el agua se ha estado llenando y casi llega a la barbilla de Derek. —¿Qué diablos Derek? Podrías haber ladrado o gimoteado o algo así.

El lobo solo lo mira por un momento antes de soltar un gran ladrido. Stiles pone los ojos en blanco, dejando que el agua se drene. —Un poco tarde para eso. Ahora vamos a dejarte limpio.

Stiles termina teniendo que regresar a la ducha una vez que ha bañado a Derek, ya que termina cubierto de agua sucia y jabonosa gracias a la incapacidad de Derek para quedarse quieto. Al menos al final puede decir que ambos están limpios, aunque sea temporalmente.

Stiles los hace desayunar a todos antes que él y Derek se acurrucan en el sofá mientras Stiles lee, y Peter desaparece para hacer lo que sea que Peter haga. Es pacífico hasta que Derek comienza a inquietarse y Stiles tiene que encontrar una manera de ocuparlo. Afortunadamente, Peter aparece y Stiles puede dejar que él y Derek jueguen un poco.

Stiles debería haber sabido que algo iba a salir mal en cuanto Scott apareciera en su casa. Está dejando que Derek y Peter disfruten de un tiempo en el patio trasero antes de tener que llevarlos dentro durante el Eclipse cuando se da cuenta de que tanto Derek como Peter están en alerta, con las orejas derechas y la cabeza dirigida hacia la casa. Un momento después, Stiles oye la voz de Scott llamándolo desde el interior de la casa. Stiles mira a Peter, quien asiente con la cabeza y se acerca más a Derek, antes de moverse para encontrarse con Scott junto a la casa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Scott?

—Solo quería comprobar, —dice Scott, mirando desde Stiles hasta donde están parados Derek y Peter. —Con el eclipse casi aquí, quería asegurarme de que todo estaba bien.

—Todo está bien. —Stiles dice, mirando hacia atrás para ver a Derek tratando de acercarse, con los dientes al descubierto. —O al menos lo era.

—¿Que se supone que significa eso?

—Significa que estaban perfectamente tranquilos hasta que viniste aquí, —dice Stiles. —Sin ánimo de ofender, pero sabes lo que tu presencia le hace a Derek, así que no fue el movimiento más inteligente cuando sabes que ambos van a tener menos control debido al eclipse.

—Estoy perfectamente en control. —Scott dice con los dientes apretados, sus ojos una vez más volteándose hacia Derek.

A pesar de que Peter trata de detenerlo, Derek ha llegado a las piernas de Stiles. Sus ojos se centran en Scott, que brillan intensamente de rojo, mientras él enseña sus dientes, gruñendo todo el tiempo. Stiles calla cuando escucha a Scott gruñir de vuelta, sus propios ojos brillando en rojo. —Scott hombre, tal vez deberías irte.

—¡Como el infierno que me voy! No te dejaré aquí solo con él.

—¿Esta0ás bromeando conmigo ahora? ¡Te dije que estaba bien antes de que llegases aquí! Estará bien una vez que te vayas. ¡Derek no es un peligro para mí! —Grita Stiles, levantando las manos con frustración.

Stiles de pronto desearía haber mantenido su temperamento bajo control porque Derek simplemente comienza a gruñir más fuerte en respuesta, tratando de evitar a Stiles y a Scott.

—Es mejor que te quedes atrás Stiles. —Scott dice, las palabras arrastradas por sus colmillos.

Stiles entorna los ojos cuando ve que las garras de Scott están fuera. —No vas a acercarte a él, Scott McCall, ¿me oyes?

—No quiero. —Scott le dice, sin apartar los ojos de Derek. —Es difícil luchar ahora mismo.

—¡Entonces vete! O déjame alejar a Derek de ti.

Pasa rápido, Derek se para frente a Stiles y Scott se lanza contra él. Stiles ni siquiera piensa antes de saltar entre ellos, lanzar su mano y enviar a Scott a volar, pero no antes de que las garras de Scott le pasen por el brazo. Stiles le lanza a Scott una mirada preocupada antes de arrodillarse frente a Derek, tratando de calmar al lobo. Sus ojos se ensanchan cuando Peter va volando sobre su cabeza, aterrizando directamente frente a él y Derek. Él mira para ver a Peter gruñendo a Scott, bloqueando su camino hacia Stiles y Derek.

—Lo siento, hombre. ¿Estás herido? ¿Debería…?

Scott se ve culpable por lo sucedido, pero Stiles no quiere nada de eso en este momento. —Solo vete a casa, Scott.

—Pero…

—¡Sal!

—Stiles...

Los ojos de Stiles se clavan en Scott, su enojo se enciende. —¡No sé cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me hará daño!

Scott fulmina. —No entiendo por qué estás tan seguro de eso. Él no es tu responsabilidad Stiles.

—Estoy seguro porque sé que él me ama. Estoy seguro porque lo amo. Estoy seguro porque es mi maldito novio y confío en él. Ahora por favor solo ve.

Scott lo mira, con la boca abierta antes de cerrarla rápidamente. —Vosotros dos... pero vosotros...

Stiles está harto. Le ha dicho a Scott varias veces que se vaya y él simplemente no escuchará. Él necesita enfocarse en calmar a Derek ahora mismo y discutir con Scott no está ayudando. —¡VETE!

Los ojos de Stiles regresan a Derek cuando oye que el lobo suelta un largo gemido. Por un momento tiene miedo de que Derek haya sido herido antes de que el lobo comience a lamer los cortes en el brazo de Stiles. A decir verdad, Stiles había olvidado sus lesiones hasta ese momento. Ahora que se ha vuelto a dar cuenta, no puede evitar hacer una mueca de dolor. Él está agradecido de que no sean tan profundos. Stiles se sobresalta cuando se da cuenta de que la picadura se está reduciendo y se da cuenta de que Derek debe estar sintiendo el dolor.

—Derek no. —Stiles dice, levantando al pequeño lobo en sus brazos.

Derek gime y acomoda su rostro en el cuello de Stiles, en lugar de lamer allí la piel. Siente una pata en su brazo y levanta la vista para ver a Peter mirándolo, su dolor retrocediendo nuevamente. —Mira, lo aprecio, pero el dolor no es tan malo. Es solo un rasguño.

Peter mira desde el brazo de Stiles a Derek y Stiles lo comprende. Peter no estaba tomando su dolor por él, lo estaba haciendo para calmar a Derek.

Parece que funciona porque Derek deja de lloriquear y se limita a acariciar el cuello de Stiles. Stiles mira desde su brazo a Derek y suspira. Necesita limpiar la herida, pero sabe que a Derek no le va a gustar que lo dejen solo, especialmente después de lo que acaba de pasar. Stiles se pone de pie, mirando a Peter. —Necesito limpiar mi brazo así que necesito que vengas al baño conmigo para mantener a Derek ocupado.

Stiles no espera un reconocimiento de parte de Peter, solo entra dentro, escuchando a Peter caminar detrás de él. Stiles sienta a Derek en el suelo y comienza a hurgar en el baño en busca de su botiquín de primeros auxilios. Una vez que lo ha encontrado, se lava el brazo y lo seca antes de aplicar ungüento antibiótico. La parte difícil viene con cubrirlas.

Los cortes son demasiado grandes para cubrirlos y cubrirlos con la gasa parece imposible que pueda hacerlo solo. Por lo general, Derek lo hace por él si lo necesita. Suspirando, Stiles se sienta en el inodoro, haciendo todo lo posible para envolver su brazo con una sola mano. Él tiene que meter la venda entre el brazo y el costado para evitar que se deshaga mientras recibe la cinta adhesiva. Se necesitan algunos intentos y tiene que usar sus dientes para arrancar trozos de cinta, pero logra vendarte el brazo con bastante éxito.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Stiles le pregunta a Peter una vez que se ocupa de su brazo. Peter ladra una vez y Stiles asiente. —Sí yo también. Y me imagino que Derek debe estarlo. Veamos qué podemos encontrar para comer.

Mientras comen, Stiles envía un mensaje de texto a Malia, Erica, Boyd e Isaac advirtiéndoles que no vengan hoy. Derek podría estar bien con sus betas pero con la forma en que el eclipse efectuó a Scott no quiere arriesgarse a otro incidente. Lo mejor es que mantenga a Derek a salvo en la casa hoy lejos de los demás. Diría lo mismo por Peter, pero Stiles sabe que si Peter quiere salir, lo hará, sin importar lo que diga Stiles.

También sabe que tendrá que lidiar con lo que le reveló a Scott en su momento, pero no ahora. Parte de él se siente aliviado de que finalmente haya salido a la luz, pero otra parte se siente culpable de haberlo hecho sin hablar primero con Derek. Scott lo había enojado tanto y simplemente salió. Pase lo que pase, se encargará de eso. Él ama a Derek y sabe que Derek lo ama. Nada que Scott o los demás dijeran cambiaría eso.

****

Peter se va poco después de que haya terminado de comer. Después del incidente con Scott, necesita algo de tiempo para escapar de la ira que aún no se ha ido. No esperaba que el incidente lo afectara tanto como lo hizo, pero tener a Scott persiguiendo a Derek mientras él es solo una pequeña cosa pequeña e inocente, lo enojó. Una cosa es perseguir a Derek mientras él está bien Derek y es capaz de defenderse, pero atacarlo cuando es pequeño y sin sus recuerdos era idiota, incluso para Scott. Especialmente para hacerlo frente a Stiles. Por supuesto, él no sabía en ese momento que Stiles y Derek están saliendo, pero debería ser obvio para cualquiera cuán protectores son el uno del otro.

Él sabe que su relación con Derek se ha tensado con todo lo que sucedió, pero ha estado tratando de compensarlo. Derek sigue siendo familia, todavía es manada, y Peter siempre será protector con él, sin importar lo grande que sea o lo cerca que estén. Es realista, sabe que ha hecho demasiado daño para tener la esperanza de tener una relación cercana con su sobrino y sobrina nuevamente, pero lo menos que puede hacer es cuidarlos lo mejor que pueda a su manera.

Peter siente la atracción de la luna y él corre. Corre y aúlla hasta que sus patas se cansan y tiene que arrastrarse hasta la casa Stilinski. Cuando entra a la cocina, se sorprende al ver un plato de comida esperándolo en la mesa. El Sheriff levanta la vista de su comida y mira a Peter. —Momento perfecto. Nos sentamos a comer para que todavía esté caliente.

Nunca lo admitirá cuando haya vuelto a la normalidad, pero Peter ha sentido que su respeto y gratitud crecen en estos últimos días. Entiende que ambos vieron a Derek, pero no tuvieron que aceptarlo. Podrían haberlo dejado a su suerte, pero no lo hicieron. Claro, Stiles podría haber dicho que era porque estaba preocupado por tener a Peter en libertad, pero él sabe que eso era una mentira. Peter no es tan delirante como para pensar que Stiles se preocupa por él, pero al menos ya no quiere verlo muerto. Eso es progreso.

Más tarde esa noche, Stiles deja a Derek abajo con Peter para que pueda cambiarse para la cama y hablar con el Sheriff. Derek parece estar bien al principio hasta que no lo hace. Peter mira a Derek cuando el lobo más joven comienza a lloriquear al pie de las escaleras. Los gemidos pronto se convierten en aullidos mientras lucha por subir las escaleras. Peter se dice a sí mismo que mirar a Derek esforzarse para subir las escaleras es para su beneficio, de modo que pueda aprender a hacerlo por sí mismo. Pero una parte de él todavía encuentra el espectáculo divertido y solo tiene que dejar que Derek forcejee por unos minutos antes de finalmente ceder y tener piedad de Derek. Sus oídos también están sufriendo por tener que soportar a Derek aullando, y realmente Stiles debería haber bajado las escaleras y lidiar con esto.

Como Derek no parece estar planeando detenerse pronto y Stiles aún no ha aparecido, Peter salta del sofá y camina hacia Derek. Derek suelta un gemido agudo cuando ve a Peter y sigue luchando con las escaleras. Peter lanza un suspiro antes de empujar a Derek a su boca y llevarlo arriba a Stiles. Cuando encuentra a Stiles en su habitación hablando con el Sheriff, deja a Derek sobre la cama de Stiles, le da a Stiles su mejor versión de lobo de una mirada no impresionada antes de irse de inmediato, sin siquiera reconocer el agradecimiento de Stiles. Peter no sabe cómo se supone que él y el Sheriff se encargan de vigilar a Derek mientras Stiles se va mañana cuando Derek no puede sobrevivir si Stiles está en una habitación diferente.


	5. One Day After the Eclipse

John sabe lo difícil que es para Stiles dejar a Derek a solas con él y Peter. No porque su hijo no confíe en él, solo se preocupa por su novio. John le asegura a Stiles que Derek estará bien con él y envía a Stiles en su camino. Derek comienza a aullar antes de que Stiles incluso se haya salido de la entrada y John suspira. Solo necesita encontrar una forma de distraer al pequeño lobo.

De alguna manera se encuentra en el piso, con Derek corriendo por la sala persiguiendo y abordando los juguetes mientras John los arroja. Se necesitan algunos intentos, pero finalmente Derek los trae de regreso una vez que John se agota y no hay nada volando por el aire para que él lo enfrente.

—Vas a estar tan enojado por ser tratado como un perro cuando vuelvas a la normalidad. —John dice, riéndose de la forma en que Derek gruñe y agita su juguete. —Pero sin duda es una buena distracción hasta que Stiles regrese. —Derek levanta la cabeza al oír el nombre de Stiles y John gime. —Oh diablos. Solo olvida que dije eso.

John se sienta, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando su espalda cruje. Puede que no esté en mal estado, pero tirarse al suelo como si todavía estuviera en su cuerpo. Aún le quedan unas pocas horas más para prepararse para el trabajo, por lo que también podría relajarse en un lugar más cómodo. Al principio, deja a Derek en el piso para ocuparse. Hasta que el pequeño lobo nota a John tirado en el sofá y comienza a manosearlo, tratando de llegar allí con él. John sonríe, levantando a Derek y colocándolo sobre su pecho, acostumbrado a tener al lobo abrazado a él ahora.

En algún momento, John se queda dormido solo para despertar por algo lamiéndose la mano y tirando de su manga. Los ojos de John se abren de golpe y aterrizan sobre Peter. —¿Qué? ¿Qué es?

Peter resopla y dirige su cabeza hacia la guardia en el brazo de John. Cuando mira hacia abajo y ve qué hora es, maldice, levanta a Derek y lo sienta en el suelo, antes de subir las escaleras para prepararse para el trabajo. No fue su intención quedarse dormido, lo que significa que no puso la alarma y ahora está llegando tarde. Le manda un mensaje a Stiles cuando se está vistiendo diciéndole que tiene que irse a la comisaría, pero Derek estará bien con Peter. John apenas echa un vistazo a la sala de estar cuando se dirige hacia la puerta, gritando adiós a medida que avanza.

John se acerca al automóvil y se frena, seguro que está olvidando algo. Él tiene su arma, su insignia, su abrigo, su almuerzo... no. Él no tiene su almuerzo. Suspirando, regresa adentro para tomar su almuerzo, dejando abierta la puerta del lado del pasajero, ya que solo planea estar adentro por un minuto y será fácil para él tirar su almuerzo cuando regrese Toma algunas sobras de la cena de anoche y se dirige hacia el automóvil, cerrando la puerta del acompañante a medida que avanza.

El viaje hacia la comisaría es tranquilo y sin incidentes, nada importante entra por la radio. Cuando llega, se estira para agarrar su almuerzo del asiento de los pasajeros, golpea a Derek en la cabeza y sale del coche. Está a medio camino de la puerta cuando se congela antes de correr hacia el coche. Por un momento, pensó que solo estaba imaginando ver a Derek, pero no tuvo tanta suerte. Ahí en el suelo está sentado Derek, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. John gime, pasándose una mano por la cara tratando de decidir qué hacer. Ya es tarde, así que sería un inconveniente tener que conducir a Derek todo el camino de vuelta a casa. Claro, él es el Sheriff y podría salirse con la suya, pero quiere dar un buen ejemplo.

Así que simplemente envuelve a Derek en su abrigo y lo lleva dentro de la comisaría, asegurándose de que nadie vea al lobo en sus brazos. Una vez que está a salvo en su oficina, coloca una silla alrededor de su escritorio para poder ubicar a Derek cerca y fuera de la vista. Cuando Derek se acurruca inmediatamente con su abrigo, John decide que puede prescindir de su abrigo por el resto del día. Especialmente cuando el lobo deja escapar un largo bostezo y cierra los ojos.

—Así es, simplemente quédate callado y duermes, —John murmura, llegando a arañar al lobo detrás de sus orejas.

Parrish entra unos minutos después y sonríe cuando ve al lobo. —¿Traes a tu hijo a trabajar día?

—Derek no es mi hijo.

Parrish solo se encoge de hombros. —Tal vez no. Pero todos sabemos que un día probablemente sea tu yerno. —Mira más de cerca a Derek, una sonrisa en su rostro. —Es tan lindo como Lydia dijo que era. Y pequeño.

John se reclina en su silla, fijando al hombre con una mirada severa. —¿Hay algo que necesites Agente?

—Estaba dejando el archivo que deseabas ver, —dice Parrish, colocando el archivo en el escritorio del Sheriff. Se va a ir, pero mira una vez más a Derek, que está dormido en la silla. —¿Stiles sabe que él está aquí?

John niega con la cabeza. —Aún no. Probablemente debería mandarle un mensaje de texto y decírselo.

Antes de que John tenga la oportunidad de sacar su teléfono, otro agente asoma la cabeza hacia su oficina. —Acabamos de recibir una llamada sobre un golpe y huida. Están preguntando por ti.

John suspira, poniéndose de pie. Él mira a Derek tratando de decidir qué debe hacer. Derek está dormido y debería estar bien, pero si se despierta y no hay nadie aquí...

—Me quedaré y cuidaré de él, —dice Parrish, tomando el sofá en la esquina. —Si sucede algo, te llamaré a ti o a Stiles.

John asiente y aprieta a Parrish en el hombro mientras se va. Todo debería estar bien mientras Derek permanezca dormido. Si no, entonces tendrá que usar la excusa del perro necesitado de nuevo.

****

Cora es consciente de que es un gran riesgo volver a Beacon Hills en este momento, pero es uno que ella está dispuesta a tomar. Ella ha estado inquieta desde su conversación con Stiles y necesita hacer algo al respecto. Ella sabe que Stiles dijo que Derek y Peter cambiarán de nuevo, pero aún necesita verlos por sí misma. Ella necesita estar allí para su familia. Todavía espera irse hasta que sepa que su hora de llegada la colocará en Beacon Hills después del eclipse, con la esperanza de que tal vez eso la exponga a un menor riesgo de cambio. Al menos ella tiene eso como su defensa cuando Stiles inevitablemente le da sermones por regresar.

Ella no tiene que esperar mucho para ver su reacción. Stiles acaba de salir de su jeep cuando Cora se detiene frente a su casa en su coche alquilado. Ella ve que sus ojos se abren antes de que una mirada severa tome su rostro mientras señala con un dedo acusador en su dirección. —¡Tú! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Cora? Te dije que esperaras para volver hasta después...

—Después de que Derek y Peter cambiaran de nuevo, lo sé, —dice Cora, caminando hasta que está de pie justo en frente de Stiles. —Pero no podía esperar. Necesitaba verlos, y no solo para ver qué lindo se ve Derek en persona. Necesitaba ver por mi misma que realmente estaban bien. Incluso esperé hasta después del eclipse, mira. Eso debería ponerme en menos riesgo.

Stiles levanta las manos con frustración. —¡Fue más que el eclipse! Hay líneas ley...

—Yo lo sé también. Por eso no iré a la propiedad Hale hasta después de que Derek y Peter vuelvan a cambiar.

Stiles suspira, murmurando para sí mismo. —Tercos Hales. Hay líneas ley en todo Beacon Hills, ¿sabes? Aún podría afectarte .

—Dijiste que era una combinación de las líneas ley y el eclipse, ¿estabas equivocado?"

—No, no lo creo. Pero…

—Sin peros. —Cora dice, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y encontrando la mirada de Stiles de frente. —Necesito estar aquí para ellos. ¿Puedes decirme realmente que no harías lo mismo si estuvieras en mi posición?

Stiles suspira, por supuesto que lo haría. Hubiera estado en el próximo vuelo si estuviera fuera y algo le hubiera sucedido a Derek, incluso si eso significaba arriesgarse. —Sabes que lo haría. Pero Derek se pondrá furioso cuando vuelva a cambiar. ¿Lo sabes bien?

Cora sonríe. —Estoy seguro de que lo será. Y puedo manejar eso. Ahora, ¿dónde está?

—Está dentro con Peter. Los dejé aquí con mi papá mientras fui a examinar las líneas ley en su propiedad.

—¿Realmente dejaste a Derek?, —Pregunta Cora, levantando una ceja. Ella no lo está acusando. Ella está más impresionada de haber sido capaz de separarse. —Estoy sorprendida de que los dos hayan sido capaces de manejar estar fuera de la vista por lo que Lydia me ha estado contando por correo electrónico.

Stiles sonríe. —Has estado enviando correos 0 a Lydia, ¿eh? Sabes, si cambias eso resolvería su curiosidad acerca de cómo te verías como un lobo. O bueno, al menos confirma si te verías hermosa o no.

Si alguien preguntara, Cora negaría que ella se sonrojara ante ese comentario. —Estás desviando. Simplemente no quieres admitir cuánto odias estar lejos de Derek.

—No lo estoy negando. Sé cómo es cuando salgo de la habitación. Al menos parece calmado, aunque si el silencio del interior es algo por lo que pasar.

Cora asiente, antes de quedarse quieta, escuchando más de cerca los latidos del corazón desde el interior de la casa. O más bien, falta de latidos del corazón. —Stiles, solo escucho un latido dentro de la casa.

Los ojos de Stiles se ensanchan antes de precipitarse hacia la puerta y hacia la casa. Él se congela cuando solo ve a Peter en el sofá. —¿Peter? ¿Dónde demonios está Derek?

Peter solo inclina la cabeza, mirándolo antes de volver su mirada hacia Cora. Él parece estar demasiado tranquilo como para que Derek se haya ido. Cora niega con la cabeza. —El viejo Peter, ya veo.

Stiles no hace ningún comentario, demasiado ocupado sacando su teléfono de su bolsillo e intentando llamar a su padre con manos temblorosas. Cora suspira, tomando el teléfono de Stiles después de que casi lo deja caer por tercera vez. Ella marca al Sheriff antes de devolverle el teléfono a Stiles, quien milagrosamente no lo deja caer y se lleva el teléfono a la oreja.

Stiles camina por la habitación, pasándose una mano temblorosa por el pelo mientras espera que su papá responda a su teléfono. —¿Stiles?

—¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Derek está perdido! ¿Estaba aquí cuando te fuiste? ¡Cora no puede entender el latido de su corazón! ¡Y no lo escucho en ninguna parte! ¡Él se habría acercado a mí ahora! ¿Papá? ¿Papá? ¿Por qué te ríes de mí? ¡Esto es serio! ¡Derek se ha ido!

Stiles escucha mientras el Sheriff intenta controlar su risa. Él no hace un muy buen trabajo, pero se las arregla para hablar en torno a su risa. —¿Cómo te parece Peter? ¿Está preocupado?

Stiles mira hacia el sofá donde Peter está sentado allí mirándolo, con la boca abierta y la lengua colgando. —¡Es Peter Papá! ¡Él nunca se preocupa por nadie más que por él mismo!

—Te lo aseguro hijo, Derek está bien. Él está aquí conmigo.

La boca de Stiles se abre y se cierra un par de veces antes de que recupere la compostura, al menos un poco. —¿Contigo? ¿Por qué está contigo? ¿Por qué llevarías a un hombre lobo a la comisaría?

—No lo hice a propósito. —John le dice. —Se coló en el coche cuando yo no estaba mirando.

—¡Es pequeño! ¿Cómo diablos podría colarse en el coche?

Cuando John habla, suena un poco culpable. —Estaba llegando tarde, así que puede haber dejado la puerta de mi automóvil abierta cuando corrí adentro para coger mi almuerzo. No me molesté en revisar el coche cuando volví a entrar. No noté que estaba allí hasta que llegué a la estación y lo vi mirándome desde el suelo.

Stiles se sienta pesadamente en la silla más cercana, tratando de calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón. —¿Pero él está bien?"

—Está bien hijo. Te lo prometo . —El Sheriff le dice, la voz sonando mucho más suave. —No quise preocuparte. Planeé enviarle un mensaje de texto, pero luego me llamaron y lo olvidé. Está durmiendo, pero probablemente estaría feliz si vinieras y lo recogieras.

Stiles asiente antes de darse cuenta de que está hablando por teléfono y su padre no puede verlo. —Sí, sí. Estaremos allí pronto.

Cora conduce hacia la comisaría, indicando que Stiles no está en condiciones de conducir. Stiles no discute, queriendo llegar a la comisaría lo más rápido posible. Él cree en su papá cuando dice que Derek está allí y está bien, pero necesita verlo por sí mismo.

Stiles salta del coche antes de que Cora lo aparque, corriendo hacia la estación. Ignora los saludos que algunos de los agentes le hacen y corre directamente a la oficina de su padre, mirando a su alrededor frenéticamente por Derek una vez que está dentro. Él ve a Derek en una silla detrás del escritorio de su padre acurrucado en la parte superior de su abrigo. Stiles se arrodilla frente a la silla, enterrando su cara en el pelaje de lobo. Eso debe despertar al lobo porque pronto Stiles lo siente lamiéndole la cara y el cuello.

Stiles escucha un bufido detrás de él y mira por encima de su hombro para ver a su padre apoyado contra la puerta mirándolos, Cora justo detrás de él. —Te dije que estaba bien hijo.

Stiles le da una sonrisa culpable. —Lo sé. Solo necesitaba estar seguro.

El Sheriff empuja la puerta y camina hacia su escritorio, dándole una palmadita en el hombro a Stiles mientras se dirige a su asiento. —Sé que lo hiciste. Lamento haberte preocupado.

Stiles mira a Derek, levantando al lobo en sus brazos y sosteniéndolo cerca de su pecho. —Hay alguien aquí que quiere verte.

Stiles se da la vuelta y se acerca a Cora, viendo su cara romper en una sonrisa cuando ve a Derek. —Realmente es aún más adorable en persona.

Cora extiende su mano sin que Stiles tenga que incitarla y deja que Derek lo huela. Derek mira desde la mano hasta la cara de Cora antes de tratar de salir de los brazos de Stiles hacia su hermana. —Yo diría que te extrañó.

Cora toma a Derek en sus brazos con una risa, permitiendo que el lobo acaricie su cuello. —Bueno, yo también te extrañé. Al menos en esta forma no puedes gritarme por estar aquí de nuevo.

—Me imagino que lo hará después, —le dice el sheriff.

Se oye un estrépito detrás de Cora, lo que provoca que tanto Stiles como ella miren por la puerta para ver la causa. Stiles sonríe cuando ve a Lydia arrodillada en el suelo, tratando de recoger los libros que dejó caer, claramente nerviosa.

Cora le devuelve a Derek a Stiles antes de caminar hacia Lydia, inclinándose para ayudarla a recoger los libros. Lydia le envía una sonrisa de agradecimiento, poniéndose de pie con los libros bien apretados en sus brazos. —No me dijiste que volvías en tus correos electrónicos.

—No quería arriesgarme a decírselo a Stiles y luego hacer que me llamara tratando de convencerme de que no lo haga, —dice Cora, solo sonando un poco culpable.

Lydia asiente, metiendo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja con su mano libre. —Es bueno verte de nuevo.

—Igualmente.

Stiles observa mientras las dos se quedan allí mirándose la una a la otra, ninguna de los dos dice nada. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, llama a Lydia. —¿Para qué son esos libros?

Lydia se sobresalta, mirando desde Stiles hasta los libros que ella y Cora aún sostienen. —Estas son revistas. Algunos tienen información sobre líneas ley . —Lydia dice, caminando hacia Stiles. —Es posible que me haya colado en el apartamento de Peter y las haya encontrado.

—No escuché eso. —Stiles oye a su padre murmurar detrás de él.

—Espera, —dice Stiles, mirando los diarios en las manos de Lydia, —¿me estás diciendo que Peter ha tenido información de líneas ley en su apartamento todo este tiempo?

—Puede que él no supiera lo que había en ellos. —Lydia dice, dejando el diario en el escritorio del Sheriff. —Estaban en algunas cajas en el armario de su pasillo.

—¿Miraste a través de ellas?

Lydia asiente, recogiendo uno de los diarios y abriéndolo para que los demás lo puedan ver. —No es mucho, pero sí habla sobre las líneas ley que obligan a los lobos a cambiar antes. Más específicamente Hales. La primera vez, o al menos la primera vez registrada, fue a principios de 1700. Por otra parte, —ella toma otro libro hojeando hasta que encuentra la página que quiere, —a principios de 1800. En otro libro se escribió sobre esto sucediendo a principios de 1900.

—¿Así que cada 100 años?, —Pregunta Cora, mirando hacia la página.

—Parece gustarle. Eso es solo un cambio completo forzado. Ha habido otros informes de líneas ley que actúan y los lobos pierden el control de su cambio, pero no es tan común y el momento es más esporádico.

—¿Y en los casos en que ocurrió el turno completo, siempre volvieron a la normalidad?, —Pregunta Stiles, mirando a Derek.

—Lo hicieron. Usualmente dentro de una semana. —Lydia dice, estirándose para apretar su mano. —Él va a cambiar de nuevo. Ambos lo harán.

Stiles asiente, enviándole a Lydia una sonrisa de agradecimiento. —Si lo sé. Yo solo…

—Lo extrañas.

Stiles suspira, pasando su mano por el pelaje de Derek. —Lo hago. Lo quiero de vuelta.

—Volverá a su mal humor en muy poco tiempo. —Cora le dice, revolviendo su cabello con una sonrisa.

—Entonces sobre esas líneas ley... —dice Stiles, queriendo cambiar el tema. —Supongo que probablemente no deberíamos reconstruir la casa en el mismo lugar.

—Probablemente no. —Lydia le dice. —Sugeriría moverlo lejos de la línea ley que está en la propiedad. El hecho de que las publicaciones demuestren que el cambio completo forzado ocurre cada cien años es mejor no arriesgarse.

—Ahora que eso está resuelto, ¿podemos conseguir algo de comer?, —Pregunta Cora. —Estoy hambrienta.

—Puedo parar y recoger algo y llevarlo a la casa de Stiles" y encontrarte allí, —dice Lydia, mirando a Stiles en busca de confirmación.

Antes de que Stiles pueda decir algo, Cora habla. —O podría ir contigo.

—Pero me trajiste aquí... —dice Stiles. Él no quiere arruinar su momento, pero tampoco tiene coche.

Cora pone los ojos en blanco, arroja sus llaves a Stiles, sorprendida cuando las atrapa. —Puedes conducir el de alquiler. ¡Simplemente no lo bloquees!

—Sí, porque ese era mi plan exactamente. —Stiles dice, sonriendo mientras se le ocurre una idea. —En realidad, ¿por qué no escogéis un lugar y coméis allí? Entonces podéis traernos a mí, Derek y Peter algo para comer después.

—O puedo quedarme con Lydia y puedes cocinar para ti.

—Grosero. ¿Qué pasa si no tengo ganas de cocinar?

Lydia pone los ojos en blanco. —Recogeremos algo para ti y lo entregaremos si es así. Si solo así, estoy seguro de que Derek y Peter están bien alimentados.

Stiles va a discutir, pero el Sheriff le pone una mano en el hombro y lo silencia. —Lo mejor es dejarlo ser hijo. Tengo un trabajo que hacer y tus hijos están asumiendo mi cargo.

—También podemos agarrarte algo Sheriff para que tengas algo cuando llegues a casa, —le ofrece Lydia.

John le envía a Lydia una sonrisa de agradecimiento mientras los guía suavemente hacia la puerta. —Eso sería genial, Lydia. Gracias.

Una vez que están fuera de la comisaría, Lydia detiene a Stiles antes de que pueda subir al auto. —Para que lo sepas, Scott convocó una reunión de emergencia el día de ayer.

—¿Ah, sí?, —Pregunta Stiles, apenas reprimiendo el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. —Y déjame adivinar, ¿fue sobre mí y Derek?

—Era. A él le preocupaba que estuvierais saliendo. Preocupado porque Derek de alguna manera te engañó o por algo igualmente estúpido. —Stiles va a hablar y Lydia levanta su mano. —No te preocupes. Erica y yo fuimos rápidas en ponerlo en su lugar. Cualquiera con ojos podría ver que vosotros dos haberos estado fastidiándose durante años. Cuando tuvo que explicar cómo supo sobre vosotros, Malia lo golpeó cuando descubrió que era porque él trató de atacar a Derek. Incluso Isaac parecía enojado y sabes lo cerca que están esos dos. Y Boyd miró y amenazó con llegar a donde Scott no puede tener hijos si trata de interponerse entre tú y Derek.

—Ojalá pudiera haber visto eso. —Stiles sonríe, dándose un recordatorio silencioso para comprarles todos los regalos de agradecimiento. —Es bueno saber que vosotros protegéis nuestras espaldas, incluso si Scott no lo hace.

—Él es ajeno. Si realmente prestara atención, no se habría sorprendido tanto.

—Eso es seguro. —Stiles mira por encima del hombro de Lydia hacia donde Cora está esperando junto a su auto. —Deberías ir. No querrás que Cora tenga que esperar para ir a tu cita.

—¡No es una cita!

Stiles se encoge de hombros. —Podría serlo. Ella te gusta. Le gustas. ¿Por qué no hacer una cita?

Lydia mira por encima de su hombro hacia donde Cora los está mirando, o más como mirar a Lydia, antes de mirar a Stiles. —¿Es así de fácil?

—Claro que no siempre es sol y arco iris, pero nadie dijo que tenía que ser difícil, Lyds, —le dice Stiles. —Y dado que ella puede escuchar todo lo que estamos diciendo, diría que vale la pena al menos mencionar la idea.

Lydia asiente, dándole a Stiles una pequeña sonrisa antes de acercarse a Cora. Stiles sonríe cuando Cora la saluda con un beso en la mejilla.

Stiles espera que sus pensamientos estén por todas partes en el camino a casa, pero su mente está extrañamente asentada, concentrada en el camino y Derek durmiendo en el asiento del pasajero. Él solo tiene que pasar mañana y luego, al día siguiente, Derek y Peter deberían regresar. Al día siguiente, recuperará a Derek.


	6. Two Days After the Eclipse

Peter podría amar a su familia, a pesar de los problemas que han tenido, pero estará muy feliz cuando ya no tenga que jugar a ser la niñera de Derek. Es comprensible que después de que Derek saltó a la ducha con él de alguna manera, Stiles no querría a Derek en el baño esta vez. Desafortunadamente, eso significa que Peter una vez más tiene que cuidar de Derek ya que el Sheriff se fue y Cora no se ha presentado aún. Por la forma en que ella y Lydia se mantuvieron sonriéndose la una a la otra la noche anterior cuando dejaron la comida, Peter no está tan sorprendido. No es que realmente quiera pensar en eso.

Derek está corriendo por el patio trasero, persiguiendo conejos o mariposas o lo que sea que haya encontrado hoy y Peter se relaja en la hierba mirándolo. Es un buen día y es fácil sentirse cómodo. Se encuentra luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos. Abre un ojo cuando nota que se calla y suspira. Derek no está en ningún lado para ser visto. Después del incidente con él escabulléndose con el Sheriff ayer, Peter probablemente debería haber sido más cuidadoso.

Peter se levanta rápidamente, corriendo hacia la parte delantera de la casa y ve a Derek corriendo detrás de un lagarto. Trota detrás del lobo más joven, rápidamente bajando con la boca para levantar a Derek. Derek, por supuesto, no le gusta eso y comienza a gruñir a Peter. Él gruñe todo el camino hasta la casa y continúa gruñendo incluso después de que Peter lo deja en el sofá. Peter gruñe de vuelta, mostrando sus ojos, pero Derek hace lo mismo, sin retroceder.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?, —Pregunta Stiles, parándose junto a Peter.

Peter se acerca a las letras de espuma que Erica le había traído, esperando que Stiles caminara antes de tocar las letras. Se siente como un idiota, pero en este momento es el único medio de comunicación que tiene con el humano.

—HAINTENTADOESCAPAR —Stiles dice cada letra individualmente antes de girarse para enfrentar a Peter. —¿Intentó escapar? ¿Cómo puedes dejar que eso suceda? ¡Se suponía que debías estar observándolo!

Peter solo lo mira. Cómo demonios va a tratar de defenderse deletreando cosas, literalmente.

Stiles debe sentir eso porque suspira, mirando a Derek. —¿Por qué estaba gruñendo?

Nuevamente con las preguntas abiertas. Peter cree que prefiere cuando solo tenía que ladrar como respuesta.

Stiles observa como Peter vuelve a agarrar la almohadilla de espuma, soltando una carcajada ante la respuesta. —No le gustaba que lo cargaran. —Stiles se arrodilla al lado del sofá, poniendo su rostro justo en línea con el de Derek mientras rasca al lobo entre sus orejas, —No te gustaba que el malo de Peter te detuviera, ¿eh?

Peter pone los ojos en blanco, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. Si Stiles está aquí abajo, podría aprovechar su cama vacía.

Stiles mira a Peter ir con una sonrisa desconcertada en su rostro, sin siquiera molestarse en tratar de detenerlo. Él va a tener que lavar su manta y sábanas después de todo esto de todos modos. Se vuelve hacia Derek para ver que el lobo ya lo estaba mirando, —Bueno, ya que has desayunado y has hecho ejercicio, creo que es hora de que un sofá nos abrace hasta que lleguen Cora y Lydia, ¿qué dices?

Stiles no espera una respuesta, así que simplemente levanta a Derek y lo acuesta boca abajo una vez que se siente cómodo en el sofá. Abre Netflix y se conforma con mirar un episodio o dos de Mentes Criminales mientras espera. Stiles mira hacia abajo, donde Derek se posó sobre su pecho, pasándole las manos por el pelaje y sonriendo cuando el lobo se acurruca más cerca de él, —Bueno, eso no ha cambiado.

Stiles pasa por 3 episodios antes de que aparezcan Lydia y Cora, almuerzo en la mano. Él no se molesta en levantarse, simplemente mira en su dirección cuando entran en la habitación. Sonríe cuando se da cuenta del estado arrugado de sus ropas y la mancha de lápiz labial en el cuello de Cora, —Parece que os habéis divertido. No me extraña que llegarais tarde.

—No se puede llegar tarde si nunca se ha dado una hora específica, —responde Lydia con remilgos, haciendo caso omiso de su comentario.

Stiles sonríe, —Bastante justo. Cora solo asegúrate de limpiar el lápiz de labios de tu cuello antes de ir a cualquier parte pública. Es decir, a menos que quieras que la gente sepa lo que estabas haciendo.

Los ojos de Lydia se ensanchan mientras mira a Cora. Cora, por su parte, se encoge de hombros, pareciendo completamente imperturbable: —Tal vez es así. Estoy segura de que has estado en peor estado gracias a Derek.

—Nah. El lápiz labial rojo no es realmente el color de Derek.

Derek elige ese momento para levantar la cabeza y mirar a los dos invitados, antes de olisquear el aire.

—Parece que alguien tiene hambre, —dice Lydia, dándose la vuelta para entrar a la cocina con la comida. —¿Dónde está Peter?

—Arriba, —Stiles la llama, levanta a Derek y se lo entrega a Cora. Stiles está a punto de llamar a Peter para almorzar cuando el lobo aparece en la parte superior de las escaleras, —Supongo que también tiene hambre.

Stiles entra a la cocina, toma los platos de Lydia y los trae a la mesa para que puedan conseguir su comida. Él mira a Cora y la ve mirando a la mesa, con el ceño fruncido. —¿Qué pasa? —Stiles se ríe cuando hace un gesto hacia la mesa donde Peter ya está sentado, esperando su comida.

Lydia coloca la comida de Peter frente a él y el lobo inmediatamente cava adentro. Sacudiendo la cabeza, coloca otro plato en el suelo junto a los pies de Stiles, haciendo un gesto para que Cora lo baje. Cora solo niega con la cabeza, sentándose entre Lydia y Peter, —Ciertamente tienen una rutina rápida.

Stiles se encoge de hombros, tomando un bocado de su comida, —Tuvimos suerte también. Nos metieron en eso.

—Sabes, estaba pensando, —dice Cora, haciendo caso omiso de Stiles cuando murmura por lo bajo Eso nunca es bueno, —estabas preocupado de que yo volviera aquí porque soy una Hale y lo que sea que hayan cambiado Derek y Peter lo hicieron porque eran Hales. Pero no soy el único Hale que no se ha visto afectado, ¿verdad?

—Malia, —dice Lydia, mirando a Stiles con una mirada no impresionada, —¿Por qué no pensaste en eso?

—Oh, lo siento, —dice Stiles, apuñalándolo en su bistec, —He estado un poco preocupado con mi novio convertido en un cachorrito de lobo. No puedo pensar en todo.

Lydia pone los ojos en blanco pero no dice nada, permitiendo que Cora continúe, —Malia podría no ser una Hale por su nombre pero sigue siendo la hija de Peter. Ella tiene sangre Hale. Entonces, si solo estaba afectando a Hales en el área, también habría cambiado.

—Pero como ella no se acercó a la propiedad ni a las líneas ley, está bien.

—Exactamente, —dice Cora, —lo que significa que estaré bien.

—Sí, siempre y cuando te mantengas alejada de la propiedad Hale por un tiempo, —dice Stiles, mirando a Derek cuando comienza a lloriquear, y ve que ha terminado con su comida, —Solo déjame terminar de comer Der.

—Puedo llevarlo. Terminé de todos modos, —dice Cora, poniéndose de pie con su plato y el de Lydia y llevándoselos al fregadero. Lydia le quita el plato a Derek cuando termina y camina hacia el fregadero para limpiar los platos mientras Cora lleva a Derek a la sala de estar. Cuando Lydia termina, sigue a Cora a la sala de estar, dejando a Stiles y Peter a solas en la cocina.

Stiles acaba de terminar de comer cuando oye un grito: —¿Qué diablos Derek?

Stiles casi deja caer el plato que tiene en su prisa por dejarlo y entrar en la sala de estar. Stiles mira con los ojos muy abiertos a la escena frente a él. Lydia está en un extremo del sofá mientras que Cora está en el otro, sosteniendo a Derek en sus brazos, —¿Qué le pasa?

—No lo sé, —dice Cora, mirando a Derek confundido, —Lo estaba acariciando y estábamos bien y luego Lydia se sentó junto a mí y le gruñó.

Stiles se acerca y se arrodilla frente a Cora, tratando de ver mejor a Derek, —Hey Der. —Stiles rasca a Derek detrás de las orejas y mira a Cora y Lydia, —Nunca antes le había gruñido a Lydia. Scott, Isaac y Malia sí. Pero nunca Lydia.

—Ya te dije que es porque él podía oler a ti mismo y a mí, —le dice Lydia, mirando a Derek con cautela, —Lo único que ha cambiado es...

—Cora, —dice Stiles, dándose cuenta de que se dio cuenta, —Cora está aquí. Y él puede olerlas la una en la otra. Él no te gruñó porque no confiaba en ti, realmente no. Es solo que ella es familia y él es protector con su familia.

—Él es el hermano mayor protector, incluso cuando es un pequeño lobo, —murmura Cora, pero le sonríe cariñosamente a Derek.

—Un aspecto positivo es que volverá a cambiar mañana para que no sea adorable y gruñón. Él será completo y crecerá.

—No veo cómo eso sea positivo.

—Obviamente porque él será cambiado a la normalidad, —dice Stiles, sonriéndole antes de mirar a Lydia, —Y cuando haya cambiado, recordará quién es Lydia, así que probablemente no sea tan protector. No como lo haría si estuvieras saliendo con un extraño. Espera, ¿estáis saliendo no?

Cora y Lydia comparten una mirada y sonrisas pequeñas antes de que Lydia diga: "Lo estamos tomando día a día.

****

Stiles está sentado en el sofá con Lydia mirando mientras Derek, Peter y Cora juegan en el piso. Se tensa cuando Peter y Derek de repente se mantienen en alerta, enfocados en la puerta gruñendo. Cora se pone de pie en un instante, parada entre Peter y Derek con sus garras afuera. Stiles se levanta cautelosamente, mirando entre los lobos, —¿Qué es eso?

Cora perfuma el aire antes de que su ceño se frunza mientras mira a Stiles, con la confusión clara en su rostro, —Es Scott. ¿Por qué están reaccionando de esta manera a que Scott esté aquí?

Lydia pone los ojos en blanco, —Porque Scott es un idiota y trató de atacar a Derek la última vez que estuvo aquí.

Cuando Cora habla, su voz es mortalmente calmada, —¿Qué?

Stiles suspira, dando un paso alrededor de los lobos para llegar a la puerta. Él lo abre lo suficiente como para mirar a Scott. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Scott se frota la parte posterior de su cuello, mostrándose culpable ante Stiles, —Quería disculparme.

—¿Por qué exactamente? —Pregunta Stiles, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, —¿Por tratar de atacar a mi novio cuando no es nada más que un pequeño hombre lobo en estos momento? ¿O tal vez por insinuar, a mis espaldas puedo añadir, que Derek de alguna manera me engañó para que saliera con él?

—¿Ambos?, —Dice Scott, la respuesta sonando incierta.

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco, —No voy a perdonarte, todavía no. Deberías haberme hablado, Scott. No haber ido a mis espaldas y convocar una reunión de emergencia para que pudieras expresar tus problemas sobre mi relación con Derek. Especialmente cuando no sabes nada sobre mi relación con Derek.

—¡Tal vez porque no me dijiste!

Los ojos de Stiles se entrecierran y tiene que controlar su chispa para evitar lanzar a Scott a través del patio de nuevo, —Porque sabíamos cómo serías. Queríamos ser capaces de descubrir quiénes somos como pareja y disfrutar de ese tiempo juntos antes de que todos los demás empezaran a meter la nariz y dar su opinión sobre nuestra relación. Y ni siquiera digas que eso no sucedería porque acabas de demostrar que lo haría. Y lo hiciste. Sé que has tenido tus problemas con Derek, Scott, pero los ha superado. Él ha crecido. Él ha seguido adelante. Tal vez tú también deberías.

Stiles va a cerrar la puerta cuando Scott empuja hacia adentro, —Espera un minuto. No he terminado aún.

Stiles respira profundamente y cierra los ojos antes de darse la vuelta. Cuando lo hace, Peter está allí, parado entre Stiles y Scott, mostrando los dientes mientras gruñe a Scott. Mira a su derecha y ve a Cora allí, gruñendo y reteniendo a Derek. Él puede decir que quiere estar allí al igual que a Peter pero se abstiene a causa de Derek.

Stiles se da vuelta, una sonrisa en su rostro, —de hecho creo que hemos terminado por hoy.

****

Stiles está sentado entre Lydia y su papá en el sofá, Cora en el otro lado de Lydia, mientras que Derek está en su regazo. Stiles mira y sonríe cuando ve la cabeza de Lydia apoyada en el hombro de Cora, con los ojos cerrados. Oye un bostezo y mira a Derek. El lobo lo mira con ojos soñolientos. Stiles sonríe, saca su teléfono para tomar una última foto y se asegura de tomar una foto de Cora y Lydia mientras piensa en ello.

—Apuesto a que estás feliz de que vuelva a cambiar mañana, —dice su padre, llegando a frotar el vientre de Derek.

Stiles asiente, Lo estoy. Él es lindo así, pero estoy listo para recuperar a mi novio.

—Sé que lo estás. Y estoy seguro de que estará tan feliz de haber vuelto a la normalidad.

Stiles le entrega a Derek a su papá antes de ponerse de pie, —Me voy a preparar para la cama, muy rápido. ¿Mantenlo vigilado?

El Sheriff asiente, colocando a Derek sobre su regazo. Derek apenas levanta la mirada, acurrucándose cerca del pecho de John. Stiles sonríe suavemente ante la vista, toma otra foto antes de subir las escaleras para cambiarse y cepillarse los dientes. Cuando regresa, Lydia y Cora se van y su papá está parado al pie de las escaleras con Derek en sus brazos.

—Lydia y Cora regresaron a casa de Lydia, —le dice el sheriff, —me dijeron que te dijeran que mañana te verían en algún momento si es posible.

—¿Por qué no podrían... —comienza Stiles, antes de pararse, un rubor se extendió por sus mejillas, —Oh. Umm... Puedo llevar a Derek. De ti, quiero decir.

John levanta una ceja pero no dice nada mientras le entrega a Derek, antes de dar unas palmaditas en el hombro de Stiles mientras sube las escaleras, —Duerme un poco hijo.

Mientras Stiles se acuesta en la cama esa noche, esperando a que el sueño lo reclame, Derek se acurruca a su lado pero en lo único que puede pensar es en “Derek”. Mañana, piensa, lo recuperaré mañana.


	7. Three Days After the Eclipse

Cuando Stiles se despierta es para sentir un peso mucho más sólido sobre él. Al principio está confundido, pensando que tal vez Peter decidió dormir encima de él en lugar de hacerlo a sus pies. Luego extiende la mano y siente la piel, el calor y los músculos. Stiles se asoma para asegurarse de que realmente lo siente porque sabe a quién pertenecen estos músculos. Él está seguro de eso. Stiles oye una risa silenciosa cuando una mano roza su cabello y sus ojos se abren, encontrándose con los verdes de Derek. —Derek.

—¿Estabas esperando a alguien más?, —Pregunta Derek, con la voz ronca por el sueño y lo más probable es del poco uso.

—Tal vez Peter ya que también ha estado durmiendo aquí, —dice Stiles, mirando alrededor de la habitación.

—Peter se escabulló antes de que te despertaras, —le dice Derek, bajando su mano hacia la mejilla de Stiles, —no quería que las cosas se tornaran incómodas.

Stiles sonríe y se apoya en el toque. Él se ha perdido esto. —¿Por qué las cosas se podrían...? —Es entonces cuando Stiles se da cuenta de que Derek no estaba solo sin camisa, estaba desnudo. —Oh.

—Sí, oh. Nos salimos de la ropa cuando cambiamos, así que tiene sentido que no reaparezcan cuando cambiamos de nuevo.

—Está bien, —dice Stiles, dándole a Derek una sonrisa descarada cuando junta los labios por primera vez en una semana, —me gusta más así.

—¿Desnudo y en tu cama?, —Pregunta Derek, bajando los labios para chupar suavemente el cuello de Stiles.

Stiles asiente, tratando de ahogar un gemido. —Sí, eso. Pero quiero decir, me gustas más así, —Stiles hace un gesto en dirección a Derek. —Dos piernas, recuerdos, realmente puedas comunicarte conmigo.

La sonrisa de Derek se suaviza. —Me extrañaste.

—Por supuesto lo hice. Eras lindo y eso pero no eras tú.

—Gracioso. Pensé que disfrutabas de tenerme como un cachorro con todas las cosas que me hiciste hacer. Y la forma en que me llamaste adorable.

—Eras adorable, Der, —le dice Stiles, —una pequeña bola de pelo negro.

—Me tenías persiguiendo calcetines Stiles. —Derek refunfuña.

Stiles sonríe, enganchando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek, dándole al hombre un beso rápido. —¿Me estás diciendo que no perseguirías calcetines ahora?

Derek gruñe. —No. Pero buscaré algo más.

La forma en que Derek lo mira intensamente tiene a Stiles gritando y escapando de los brazos de Derek y de la cama, pero hay risa en su voz cuando habla. —¡Te cuidé!

Derek sonríe, levantándose de la cama y avanzando rápidamente hacia Stiles mientras retrocede. —Lo sé. Ahora voy a agradecerte. ¿Vas a correr o no?

Stiles agarra sus zapatos y llaves y baja las escaleras, gritando por encima de su hombro mientras avanza. —¡No le te tengo miedo, lobo feroz!

Oye a Derek reírse, luego el sonido de pasos detrás de él. Casi se encuentra con su padre cuando sale de la casa. El hombre solo niega con la cabeza. —¿Quiero saber?

—Probablemente no, —sonríe Stiles, despegando de nuevo. Luego le grita a Derek por encima del hombro: —¡Solo recuerda que estás desnudo, Der! Puede que disfrute de la vista, pero podrías darles un ataque al corazón a los vecinos y a mi papá. ¡Te veo en tu apartamento!

Stiles se ríe alegremente cuando escucha a Derek llamarlo. —¡Stiles!

****

Stiles respira profunda y temblorosamente, pasando una mano por el cabello de Derek. Derek aún se cierne sobre él, su frente apoyada en la de Stiles, con los ojos cerrados. Los dos están pegajosos con el sudor y otras cosas y debería ser incómodo estar así de cerca, pero a Stiles no le importa. Él no quiere perder el contrato con Derek todavía. Él sabe que Derek no iría más allá de acostarse a su lado en la cama, pero necesita esta cercanía. Él necesita este recordatorio de que Derek es Derek nuevamente.

Derek tampoco parece no tener prisa por alejarse. Los ojos de Derek se abren lentamente y miran fijamente a Stiles con tanta intensidad que hace que Stiles se quede sin aliento. —Gracias, —dice Derek, su voz suave y sincera.

Stiles no tiene que preguntar por qué Derek le está agradeciendo. —No tienes que agradecerme nada, Der.

—Sin embargo, sí quiero. —Tú... —Derek suspira, alejándose de Stiles y haciendo que el hombre más joven gimotee por la pérdida de contacto. Derek soltó una carcajada, agarrando a Stiles y tirando de él hasta que Stiles se recostó en su pecho, dejándolo donde ahora estaba sobre Derek. —Me cuidaste. Sé que hice un comentario sobre los calcetines, pero eso fue… que estabas haciendo lo que necesitabas para mantenerme feliz y protegerme. Lo sé. Sé lo que pasó con Scott, —cuando Stiles se pone tenso, Derek se pasa la mano por la espalda, —no estoy enojado, lo sabe. Planeamos decírselo de todos modos. Y él estaba siendo irrazonable. Por supuesto, —espetó.

Stiles mira hacia abajo para ver a Derek sonriéndole, —¿Qué? ¿Por qué estás sonriendo así?

—Lo enviaste volando por el aire, Stiles. Ni siquiera tenías que pensar en eso, ¿verdad? Solo sucedió.

—Estaba tratando de lastimarte, —Stiles se encoge de hombros, —hice lo que tenía que hacer para protegerte.

—Y te lastimaste en el proceso, —murmura Derek, lleva el brazo herido de Stiles hasta los labios para poder darle un pequeño beso.

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco, pero una pequeña sonrisa brilla en su rostro, —Básicamente está curado, pero por supuesto bésalo mejor. De hecho…

—Si me dices que otro lugar en tu cuerpo me duele y me pides que lo bese mejor, por favor no lo hagas. Te amo, pero después de lo que acabamos de hacer, no creo que incluso pueda recuperarlo tan rápido. Ni siquiera con mi resistencia al hombre lobo.

—Así que debería guardarlo para otro momento, —señala Stiles con una sonrisa.

—Aquí estaba tratando de tener un momento y ahora nos estamos refiriendo al sexo, —dice Derek, tratando de no pelear con una sonrisa.

Stiles se ríe de él. —Tú eres el que tuvo que besar mi lesión que ya se estaba curando.

Cuando Derek habla, su voz es suave. —No me gusta verte lastimado.

—Lo sé, —Stiles pasa una mano de la mejilla de Derek por su cabello, sonriendo cuando Derek suspira y cierra los ojos, —eso va en ambos sentidos, chico grande.

Derek sonríe a Stiles, usando una mano para guiar la cabeza de Stiles hacia abajo para que sus labios se encuentren en un beso lento y dulce. —Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, —Stiles murmura contra sus labios, —Estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto a la normalidad.

Derek tararea su respuesta, contento de quedarse allí con Stiles. Stiles huele feliz y contento, pero Derek puede ver que está distraído de la forma en que se enfoca en donde sus manos juegan distraídamente con el cabello del pecho de Derek. —¿Qué tienes en mente Stiles?

Los ojos de Stiles se levantan para encontrarse con los suyos, una sonrisa en sus labios. —Esa es una pregunta peligrosa.

Derek pone los ojos en blanco, sin caer en la trampa que Stiles intenta establecer. —Stiles. Algo te está molestando, ¿qué es eso?

—Nada me molesta, —dice Stiles, con los latidos del corazón estables, —Me preguntaba qué es lo que recuerdas de cuando eras un cachorro. Porque parecías tener un problema con Scott e incluso con Malia e Isaac. Los únicos con los que estabas de acuerdo eran yo, Peter, mi papá y Lydia. Bueno, excepto cuando Lydia estaba cerca de Cora. Pero no podías... odiabas cada vez que salía de la habitación, ¿sabes? No eras así con Peter y los demás.

—Mientras Peter olía a familia y mamada, —dice Derek, después de un momento de reflexión, —eras el que me olía más a familiar y seguro, así que por supuesto que quería mantenerte cerca. Incluso cuando no tenía recuerdos, sabía que podía confiar en ti. Sabía que estaba a salvo contigo. Olías...

—¿Cómo olía?, —Pregunta Stiles, con la voz baja.

Las manos de Derek corren a lo largo de Stiles, una trabajando hasta su cuello y en su pelo mientras Derek estudia la cara de Stiles y trata de encontrar la mejor manera de describir lo que experimentó. —Olías como si pertenecieras. Como si estuviéramos atados juntos. Olías a casa.

—Tiempo pasado o...

—Siempre has olido como mi hogar Stiles, —le dice Derek, una sonrisa suave y ojos brillantes y felices.

—¿Siempre?, —Pregunta Stiles, confundido, —¡pero me odiabas cuando nos conocimos!

—No te odié, —dice Derek, frunciendo el ceño con confusión, —Estaba molesto, tal vez, especialmente por lo bien que me olías y sabiendo que estabas fuera de los límites. —Stiles va a hablar, pero Derek lo interrumpe, —lo estabas. Eras joven, Stiles. Aún en la escuela secundaria. No hubiera sido justo por mi parte perseguirte en ese momento. Necesitaba tiempo para sanar. Necesitaba ser feliz conmigo mismo antes de que pudiera pensar en estar contigo. No podría poner toda mi felicidad en ti, merecías algo más que eso.

Stiles asiente, pasando una mano por el cabello de Derek, —¿Pero te hago feliz?

—Por supuesto que sí, —Derek le dice a Stiles, dándole una sonrisa cariñosa, —Más feliz de lo que he sido en mucho tiempo.

Stiles le sonríe a Derek, —Tú también me haces feliz.

La sonrisa de Derek se ensancha mientras pasa suavemente sus dedos a lo largo de los lados de Stiles, riendo cuando se retuerce e intenta liberarse de Derek, —¿Algo está mal?

—Sabes exactamente a lo que te diriges, —le dice Stiles, tratando de escapar, solo para que Derek los gire, apoyando las piernas de Stiles entre las suyas mientras continúa haciéndole cosquillas. —Derek, —se queja Stiles, la risa clara en su voz, —¡basta!

Derek le sonríe, —Hazlo.

****

3 años después

Stiles mira alrededor del patio trasero a la manada, una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que la manada se unió así, con muchos de ellos en la universidad la mayor parte del año. Pero ahora estaban todos de vuelta en Beacon Hills. Algunos con títulos y un trabajo como Stiles, que ahora es agente en el departamento del Sheriff de Beacon Hills. Algunos han terminado su licenciatura, pero planean ir más allá, como Lydia, que está trabajando para ser abogada. Lydia está sentada en una de las mesas del patio trasero, con Cora a su lado y su cabeza en el regazo de Lydia. Erica y Boyd están a su lado, la pareja ahora felizmente casada escuchando cualquier historia que Lydia esté contando.

Isaac se sienta frente a ellos con su novio Bradley. Se conocieron durante la primera semana de la universidad de Isaac, los dos formaron rápidamente un vínculo. Stiles recuerda cuando unos meses después de conocerse Isaac lo llamó, volviéndose loco porque se dio cuenta de que le gustaba Bradley y no sabía cómo manejarlo. ¿Qué pasa si él no me quiere? ¿Qué pasa si reacciona mal que soy un hombre lobo? Stiles había calmado a Isaac, diciéndole que Bradley sería un idiota si no le gustaba y que si realmente se preocupaba por Isaac no le importaría que fuera un hombre lobo o alien. Stiles tenía razón, por supuesto. Isaac lo llamó unos días después, sonando mareado porque Bradley lo había besado. Aparentemente, él también sabía desde el principio que Isaac era un hombre lobo porque era parte de una manada en Tennessee y podía entender las declaraciones de Isaac. Los dos habían estado juntos desde entonces. Stiles tuvo que hablar con Bradley la primera vez que Isaac lo trajo a casa, diciéndole que no lastimara a Isaac.

Malia estaba allí con su novio Colin, después de haber volado hace un par de días desde España. Ella lo conoció cuando visitó París hace 2 años, pero no había aceptado salir con él hasta el año pasado. Ella dijo que quería poder viajar sin tener que preocuparse por una relación a larga distancia. Cuando ella se encontró con él nuevamente en Australia, un año después, se derrumbó y aceptó una cita. Resulta que ella no tuvo que preocuparse mucho por una relación a larga distancia porque estaba más que feliz de viajar con ella.

Scott también estaba allí, sentado al otro lado de Isaac. Había pasado los últimos años en la Universidad de Davis y todavía planeaba hacerse cargo de la clínica de Deaton un día. Después de que Derek había recuperado la manada, en su mayoría Erica, había ordenado a Scott que se disculpara con Derek y Stiles. Stiles casi se rió cuando abrió la puerta del apartamento de Derek para ver a Scott allí, arrastrando los pies mientras el resto de la manada estaba detrás de él. Las cosas seguían siendo inestables después de eso, pero se las arreglaron para seguir siendo amigos. Y a pesar de que tal vez no estén tan cerca como antes, Stiles todavía estaba contento de haber estado allí.

Peter también está allí, parado a un lado hablando con Melissa, Argent, el papá de Stiles y la mamá de Lydia. Peter era diferente después de que él cambió, casi más tranquilo. Se había ofrecido a ayudar a Derek a reconstruir la casa, a kilómetros de distancia de las líneas ley, por supuesto, y Derek había aceptado felizmente. Era como si verse forzado a convertirse en lobo durante una semana hubiera sido el impulso que Peter necesitaba para intentar reconectarse con su familia. Peter parecía que estaba tratando de cambiar. No de la forma furtiva y escalofriante que hizo antes, sino que estaba dando una oportunidad real e intentando calmarse.

Otro resultado inesperado de haber sido transformado en lobo fue que Peter y el Sheriff eran amigos ahora. Peter ofreció consejos sobre casos sobrenaturales e incluso almorzaron juntos. Muchas veces Chris se unió a ellos. Stiles no sabía qué pensar de ese bromance recién descubierto o tri-bromance. La primera vez que llegó a casa para encontrar a Chris, Peter y su papá en la sala de estar, bebiendo cerveza y viendo un partido de béisbol, pensó que estaba viendo cosas o que lo transportaron a otra dimensión. Su papá acababa de rodar sus ojos, le dijo que tomara una cerveza, y se sentara a mirar el partido.

—¿Por qué estás aquí lejos de todos los demás?, —Pregunta Derek, caminando junto a Stiles.

—Solo pensando en lo felices que se ven todos, —le dice Stiles, deslizando su brazo por el de Derek, —realmente hemos recorrido un largo camino.

—Lo hemos hecho, —dice Derek, sonriéndole antes de posar un beso prolongado en sus labios, —¿estás listo?

Stiles mira hacia abajo en sus manos, donde están sus nuevos anillos de boda en sus dedos, antes de sonreír a Derek, —Sí. No podemos mantener a nuestros huéspedes esperando.

Derek resopla, —No se puede tener una recepción de bodas sin el regalo del novio.

—Bien técnicamente podrías, —dice Stiles, arqueando las cejas.

—Ahora no, —Derek le dice, colocando un beso justo debajo de su oreja, —Tenemos mucho tiempo para eso luego. El resto de nuestras vidas, de hecho.

—Sí, —dice Stiles uniendo sus dedos, mirando a su nuevo marido. Feliz y rodeado de la gente que le importa, —el resto de nuestras vidas.

FIN


End file.
